


Walking with a Ghost

by Clx182, HollsteinsHeart (Clx182)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: A little lighter mood than is typical of some characters, AU, Bonfires, F/F, High School AU, Hollstein - Freeform, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Music, The Dean isn't evil, laura and carmilla met before, lauronica mars, no supernatural, non-binary, queer, small town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clx182/pseuds/Clx182, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clx182/pseuds/HollsteinsHeart
Summary: Carmilla moves from the big city to a small town before her senior year of high school.  She meets Laura and the gang, but swears she met Laura somewhere before.  She deals with gaining more than just her Mother's acceptance that she likes women, tries to navigate love in a small town, and tries to figure out what secrets kept her family out of this small town until now.  Hollstein is endgame.





	1. Welcome to Paradise

They had been on the road for 5+ hours without a stop.  This being because their Mother refused to allow any stops along the way, citing it was important to get their new lives started as soon as possible, no sense dwelling on the past.

 _Right._ _No sense dwelling on the past, when that’s exactly what they were doing; walking into their Mother’s past,_ Carmilla thought to herself as she sat up in her own row in the Cadillac Escalade.  She looked back in the row behind her to find her brother Will, two years younger, sprawled out, eyes closed and drool slowly making its way to the floor.  _Gross_ she thought as she chuckled to herself, looking around to see if she could find something to stick in his mouth.  What were younger brothers for anyway?

Deciding there’d be plenty of time to torment him later, she turned up her music on her Iphone which was, ironically, Green Day’s Welcome to Paradise, as looked out of the windows around her, noticing the scenery had drastically changed.  No longer were they surrounded by skyscrapers and lights of the city, but now the scenery consisted of nothing as far as the eye can see. Absolutely nothing. It was literally as flat as could be outside.  Trees and fields rushed by, and she wondered how her life came to this moment.  One day, she had been living it up as a teenager in the big city, freedom (for the most part) to come and go as she pleased.

 _Freedom to make beautiful women come and go as she pleased._ She smirked to herself.  She had known from the very young age of 4 that she had a special love for the same sex.  Her mother had sent her to an orientation at the most acclaimed private academy for youth in the city, and she had immediate butterflies in her stomach at the sight of an older 6 year old who was chosen to describe her experiences thus far at the academy.  All of the children lucky enough to attend were extremely advanced for their age.  Cut to a few months later as Carmilla began chasing around said 6 year old after their shared theatre class.  She didn’t know much, but she was certain that she just really wanted to touch that beautiful long blonde hair.  _Ah, what ever became of Hillary. What a cutie. Sigh._

She noticed the vehicle slowing down apparently, exiting the highway.  She looked up to the driver, an older gentleman named Vordenberg, or “Vordy,” as the children had always referred to him.  Her mother was not in the vehicle with them, as she had her own private car citing she didn’t want the two teens complaining on the way or “begging to turn around and go back.  This is final.  The move is happening.” _So glad Mother was being such a superb mother in this time of upheaval._  


“Hey, Vordy, are we here? Is…this…it?” Carmilla asked Vordenberg as she looked around at the bleak surroundings.  Two lane roads (if you could call them that) as far as the eye could see.  Dirt roads seemed more prominent than paved roads.  Small houses were spread out along the roads with plenty of room in their yards and plenty of green grass to go around.   _Wow, people really like their space here, huh?_  


“Yes, Miss Carmilla, we have arrived in Silas.  It’ll be but a few minutes before we arrive at the Karnstein Manor. “ It was still bizarre to her that in 17 years, she had never visited Silas.  She had never seen the house where her father lived as a youth before moving to the city.  The house had been in the Karnstein family since it had been built and passed down through the generations.  Her mother and father even lived there before moving to the city and having Carmilla a few years later.  It was odd, because her father returned to the house after his divorce with Lilita, but neither Carmilla nor her brother Will were ever allowed to visit.  Her mother said it was because Carmilla and Will needed to focus on their studies, on extracurriculars and needed to align themselves with the paths to the future.  No sense revisiting the past.  _Ironic.  Here we are walking into my mother’s past.  This should be interesting._

_  
_ As the vehicle slowed pulling up to what appeared to be a very out-of-place mansion considering the smaller houses surrounding it, Carmilla noticed a group of 3 teens slowly walking alongside the road.  _Well, at least there seems to be life surrounding this deserted mansion_.  Two of the three, a guy and a girl, seemed to tower over their third friend, a shorter girl with honey blonde hair.  The tall guy appeared to be well-built with short brownish hair and was very animated in his movements.  The girl had red hair and seemed entirely too tall.  Her shorter than short shorts showed off her Amazonian legs.  _Definitely not my type._   She couldn’t get a good look at the blonde, but from this angle, the back view was looking very nice indeed.  _I could definitely work with that._

  
“Miss Carmilla, did you hear me?”  Vordenberg pulled her from her thoughts.  “What did you say, Vordy?” she replied with a smirk.  “Ahem, I _said_ we have arrived, Miss.  If you’d like to kindly proceed inside, I’ll get your things.  I’m sure your mother can already be found inside.”  He gave her a knowing look, that he had clearly interrupted her sightseeing.  “Oh, right.  Be right in,” she said, shaking Will to wake him up.  “Come on, Willy Boy, we’re home sweet home…I guess.”  Will groaned as he slowly sat up and looked around. “Ugh, fine, Carmilla, I’m coming.  But _seriously,_ you just woke me up from the best dream,” he said, thoroughly annoyed.  “Yeah, yeah, you can have your wet dreams later tonight in your new bed.  No sense in ruining the upholstery in the car,” she said as she flew out of the car before he could retaliate.  “Carm, shut up! It was ONE time!” he yelled angrily even though she was out of ear shot.  _It was definitely fun watching him explain that one to Mother. Ha._

  
As she grabbed her duffel bag and slammed the door she heard a male voice from behind her shout out, “Hellllooooo Hottie!” followed by a female voice shushing him.  She turned around and saw the ginger giant covering the tall guy’s mouth.  She seemed frustrated at his outburst, and he seemed very eager to approach Carmilla, almost like a dog wagging his tail when he meets new people. 

  
“Sorry about my friend,” the ginger haired girl said with an embarrassed smile.  “We’re still trying to train this one,” as she looked over at the tall teen.  He walked up and stuck out his hand, “Hi, Wilson Kirsch, but you can call me Kirsch.  I take it you’re the Karnsteins? I knew the family was moving in, but they didn’t mention that a hottie like you would be joining us.” “KIRSCH! Seriously!” exclaimed the red haired girl as she hit him in the side.  “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly, “uh, they didn’t say a beautiful young lady would be moving in as well.”  Carmilla smiled an annoyed smile and stuck out her hand, “Well, Beefcake, here I am, in the flesh.  Carmilla.  And you can call me… Carmilla and NOT hottie because I’m definitely into ladies.  Sorry, Stud, you’re just not my type.”  He smiled big as if not hearing what she said and exclaimed, “No worries, Carmilla bro, I’m definitely accepting of all types.  I know Silas is small town, but a lot of us around here don’t care about sexuality. We’re pro everything.  So you can always be yourself around myself and Danny,” he said pointing to the ginger on his right.  “Ah yes, that’s me, Danny Lawrence.  Nice to meet you,” she said shaking Carmilla’s hand.  “Kirsch is right, we are small town, but not small minded.  So if you want to hang out with us, it’s definitely a safe space,” she said with a gentle smile.  _Well at least the ginger giant seems pleasant and gay friendly.  No complaints there.  But where did the cute blonde go…_

 _  
_ “So, how old are you Hott---uh, Carm-sex…uh, Carmilla?” Kirsch asked with a grimace, as he tried to avoid any sexy terms for his possible new friend.  “I’m 17 and am starting my senior year in the fall,” she replled.  It was towards the end of summer but they still had about a month before the school year would start.  “Oh, cool! Us, too,” said the ginger. _Danny, right, gotta remember that.  Eh, I like ginger giant better._ Carmilla smirked to herself.  “This is SO AWESOME BRO!” yelled Kirsch.  Wow, he was very excitable.  “Bro, what are the odds that we’d be walking by RIGHT when you pull up to your new place? We’re totally meant to be friends.  You should totally come to this party we’re having tomorrow night.  We have school orientation in the daytime where we help any of the new kids and the freshmen find their way around Silas High, but then we all come to my house and have a huge bonfire and party at night.” Kirsch looked like a kid on Christmas.  “Uh, yeah, I mean, I guess I can do that.  Might as well find out what you guys do for kicks around here,” Carmilla replied hesitantly.  “Kicks, huh? Wow, Carmilla, are you sure you’re 17 and not 70?” Danny replied teasingly.  “Yeah, yeah, ginger giant, I promise.  I’m just an old soul, if you will,” Carmilla retorted with a smirk.  “Ginger giant? Really, wow, Elvira, we literally just met and you’re already throwing out names?” Danny said with a smirk.  Carmilla looked down at her appearance, and yes, her raven hair and fair skin mixed with her desire to wear a typically black in nature wardrobe did warrant a vampire joke or two.  “Elvira,” Carmilla said with a smile, “good one.  What else you got?”  They both gave a slight laugh as Kirsch joined in realizing they were on good terms despite the names being exchanged.  “Oh! You need to meet our friend, Laura, hey, where is she by the way?” Kirsch said as he looked around, realizing they’d lost her before meeting up with the new girl.  They all started to look up and down the street from Carmilla’s driveway until they heard a honking coming from a Jeep a little ways down the road.  “COME ON, you guys, we’re gonna be late! The kids aren’t gonna ref their own games!’ came a tiny but fierce voice from the Jeep.  Kirsch and Danny both chuckle.  “You know she’s probably making a face to go with that command, right?” Danny asked Kirsch.  He covered his mouth to cover the laughter because he knew Laura was still watching.  And although she’s tiny, she’s very very mighty.  “Yeah, bro,” Kirsch said, “we better go before we get the Hollis wrath! Hey, Karmilla, put your number in my phone fast, and I’ll text you about the party.” He unlocked his phone and handed it to her.  “There’s a lot more people you’ll want to meet that we hang out with,” he said as he took it back from her.  Laura started honking from the Jeep like a mad woman.  “Uh, we gotta go, but nice meeting you Carm-Sexy!” Kirsch yelled as he and Danny made a run for the Jeep diving in as Laura peeled out. Carmilla heard a “Sorryyyyyyyyyy Carmilla,” from the Jeep, assuming Danny was apologizing for Kirsch’s sexist name for her.  _Well, it looks like things are definitely going to be interesting around here.  Really wish I could’ve seen this Laura girl…_

 _  
_ “Carmilla dear.”  A stern and proper voice cut through Carmilla’s daydream abruptly and she turned to look at her mother.  “Yes, Mother,” Carmilla replied with an annoyed tone.  “Dear, why hasn’t my glittering girl come inside to take a look around her new home?” Lilita asked with a tight smile.  “Coming, Mother.  I was just meeting some of the students from Silas.” Carmilla started to walk up the long driveway to her front steps where her mother stood.  “Oh, lovely.  Any fine young gentleman in the mix?” she asked with a hopeful tone.  Carmilla stared at her, annoyed that they were still having this discussion as she had always made it known that she wanted to date girls.  “Mother, we’ve talked about this…” Carmilla started with a tone ready to argue.  “Okay, FINE, Carmilla, you know I still have to try and make sure you haven’t changed your mind.  You know, taste buds change as we grow older, Dear,” Lilita spoke as she put her arm around Carmilla’s shoulders.  Carmilla tried to shrug them off to no avail and confidently responded, “Mother, my _taste_ for women isn’t going to change unless we’re talking blondes to brunettes.” She smirked at her smart ass comment.  _It’s true though.  Women it is.  And blondes for sure._  “Carmilla, Dear, please don’t give me details.  I try to be… _accepting_ , but I’m not quite ready to delve into your… _tastes_ ,” Lilita replied with a grimace.  “Oh, come on, Mother.  We’re in your hometown now.  Don’t you feel youthful again, and just want to trade secrets on who we like and can’t stop thinking about?” Carmilla poked her mother in the side as her mother closed the front door.  “Carmilla. No,” her mother replied curtly.  Carmilla knew her Mother would back off if she pushed hard enough.  “Anyway,” her Mother started, changing the subject, “take a look around Karnstein Manor.  It’s where you’re going to spend the next year of your life.”  Carmilla turned In the foyer and looked around.  _Wow.  Why did we never visit this place?_

 

_To be continued..._


	2. The Impression That I Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla explores her house a bit. She texts and old friend. She and Will attend Orientation. Hollstein begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long. Not a bad thing, right?

 

Carmilla had been wandering through each of the rooms in her new abode for the past hour.  She had lived a very comfortable life in the city, but this house far surpassed any apartment she had inhabited before.  Granted, it was in small town USA, but nonetheless, she was in awe.  She definitely woudn’t mind getting lost in her solitude in this place.  _And there’s definitely plenty of rooms for me to entertain the ladies._

 

She was allowed to choose any room for her own.  Naturally, she chose one as far from her Mother’s room as possible.  It also happened to be just 2 rooms down from Will’s choice.  Her room even had her own bathroom complete with an oversized jet tub.  Her father must have really spent time on the renovations after divorcing Mother.  She had yet to be able to count how many bathrooms this new dwelling actually had.  Her room was already painted in silver and black, as if it were meant for her.  It’s as if he had planned for his family to return here and it was one last gift to them.  He was well known for his gift-giving.

 

Carmilla began to unpack her bags and boxes.  A lot of their belongings had already arrived prior to the family’s arrival.  Her closet spanned the length of one wall of her room.  There was enough space for someone to live in this closet!  She had always kept her room very simple.  Her king size bed, her big screen television, and her bookshelf were really the only things she had to fill it with.  Her father allowed her to have a king size bed as he believed she deserved the best money could buy her.  She only wanted his love, but would take a nice bed as well.  She had the movers hang her television across from her bed.  Underneath the flatscreen was the bookshelf that housed all of her classic literature and philosophy books…and maybe the entire Harry Potter series.  She tried to keep those low and out of direct eye sight because she had a reputation to uphold.  To the right of the television and bookshelf were windows leading out to her balcony.  The balcony over looked the back yard that apparently led down to a pond.  _That is what a pond looks like, right? Wow, I don’t think I’ll ever need to leave this room._  
  
Carmilla walked out to the balcony and was in awe of the gorgeous sunset.  She noticed something rolled up in the corner of the balcony.  She walked over and started to make sense of it.  _Is this a rope ladder? Do people use those? Who left this here?_ Carmilla tossed the ladder over the side of the railing, and sure enough, it reached the ground with room to spare.  _Well, that could prove to be useful at some point._

 

The sound of her phone from inside her room broke her from her exploration.  She walked inside and picked up her phone.  
  
**Puppy Dog:** Hey Carm-Sexy!  So cool that we ran into you today.  Sorry we had to run, but Laura and Danny and I all had to referee some little league games at the youth sports complex today.  Had to make sure the little bros were safe! Anyway, now you have my number, and I’ll totally text you my address for the party tomorrow.  
  
Carmilla smirked at the name she’d used for Kirsch in her phone.  He was honestly like a puppy dog and she’d only met him for a brief time.  She was usually quite good at reading people.  She avoided his use of the term sexy again.  
  
**Carmilla:** Kids and sports.  That sounds thrilling.  WELL I guess I have to attend your party, now, don’t I?   
  
**Puppy Dog:** Sure do, Carm-Sexy.  It’s the biggest bash of the summer and you definitely DON’T WANT TO MISS IT! Oh, and I told Laura about meeting you and she’s super excited! She loves welcoming new people.  She’s already told our friends to roll out the red carpets for you.  Dude, it’s gonna be awesome! Oh, I’m gonna send you the phone numbers for Danny and Laura just in case you can’t get a hold of me.  You know, cell service is sometimes spotty out here in Silas.  
  
_Wow, this guy is super eager.  It’s nice though.  I mean, solitude Is nice, but it wouldn’t hurt to have an in with the Silas ladies.  I need to put this rope ladder to good use._  
  
Carmilla chuckled as she entered Danny’s number and saved her contact name as Ginger Giant.  Hopefully Danny wouldn’t see that any time soon.  She flopped down on her extremely comfortable bed and went to enter Laura’s number.  There had to be some mistake because she already had a name for that number in her phone.  She checked the number to make sure it wasn’t a mistake.  She entered it again and sure enough, the same name popped up.  _What the hell?  Who was Lauronica Mars, and why does she have the same number as this girl named Laura?_

Carmilla decided to text Kirsch to make sure the over eager puppy didn’t text it to her wrong.  _Entirely possible_ she thought.

 

 **Puppy Dog:** Yep, bro.  That’s totally her number.  It’s one of the few I know by heart.  Laura’s, mine, and the number for 911.  
  
_Oh, wow.  This guy is really something else._   Carmilla scratched her head trying to remember who this mysterious Lauronica Mars girl might have been.  It is completely possible that the mystery girl changed her number and then it was assigned to Laura.  _Right?_ _Or…my cavalcade of women over the past couple of years are so numerous that I can’t remember someone’s face._ But with a nickname like that, she had to be memorable, right?  Well, she’d just have to meet this Laura face to face and try to piece it together.   
  
She looked down as she received another text from Kirsch.   
  
**Puppy Dog:** Oh, Carm-Sexy, also don’t forget that we’ll see you at the orientation tomorrow.  One of us will show you around the school so you don’t get lost.

 

She highly doubted she’d get lost at a school in Silas.  Her former campus, yes her high school was a campus, spanned 5 buildings over a few blocks.  It was the size equivalent of a small city college.  _It’s the thought that counts though.  Maybe I’ll run into this Laura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Carmilla was laying in bed and decided to text her friend from back home in the city, Mattie.  Matska Belmonde was her partner in crime and the best wing woman around, not to mention provided fake IDs and good alibis.  It was hard leaving Mattie behind, but they’d talked of visiting if the distance became too much.  Mattie’s family was quite wealthy, so they wouldn’t think twice about letting her go and visit on a whim.  
  
Just as Carmilla was about to send a text, she received one from Mattie.  
  
**Mattie:** Hey, Sis! How’s the country bumpkin life treating you? Ready to come crawling back to the big city?

 

Mattie had ultimately become the sister Carmilla never had.  They just really understood each other.

 

 **Carmilla:** Oh, Mattie, you know I didn’t have a choice.  If I had it my way, we’d be on our way to Club Saigon right now with drinks in our hands and girls on my arm.  
  
**Mattie:** We’d be painting the town red!

 

Carmilla smiled fondly at the memories with Mattie and getting into too much trouble.  _Hmm…I wonder if Mattie would remember this mysterious Lauronica Mars girl._

 

 **Carmilla:** So, weird question.  I have this name in my phone that I can’t quite place with the face.  Wondering if you might recall who she might be…  
  
**Mattie:**   Carmilla, dear, how on Earth do you expect me to remember all of your maidens fair?  I mean, I’ve got quite the memory, but I don’t think any pneumonic device could help me remember all of them.  
_Right, of course she has to use the number of girls against me when I need her._  
  
**Carmilla:** Come on, Sis, just try to see if it brings up any memories. Her nickname was Lauronica Mars.

 

Carmilla stared at her phone.  Mattie kept typing, and then stopping and then typing again.  She waited for 5 long minutes before she received a reply.  
  
**Mattie:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  Oh, this is just WONDERFUL.  
  
_What the hell does that mean?  Does she remember her?  Why am I blanking on this?_  
  
**Carmilla:** Mattie, what the hell does that mean?  Can you help me remember who she is?  
  
**Mattie:** Oh, my darling Sis… Are you telling me you’ve honestly forgotten that night?  What even brought this up anyway?  
  
_Mattie can be so frustrating sometimes.  Why do I always forget this aspect of our friendship?_  
  
**Carmilla:** Obviously, it has…slipped…my mind.  I tried entering a phone number of someone from Silas and it was already in my phone with that name.  And I can’t place it for anything.  
  
**Mattie:** Oh, this is just rich! Carm, dear, you never cease to amuse me!   Oh, look at the time, I do have to go! But I look forward to hearing about your…rediscovery, if you will.  Ta!

 

Well, that was the other thing about Mattie.  She’d always provide adventure, but sometimes by leading you into the pit and watching how you react. _Eh, no sense racking my brain.  She’ll be revealed tomorrow anyway._ Carmilla placed her phone under her pillow and rolled over to try to put this first day in Silas behind her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Carmilla awoke to an entirely too bright bedroom.  She strained to open her eyes and realized despite her window facing West, there was still SO MUCH light coming through.  She’d definitely have to get black drapes to block out the sun or she’d never survive.   
  
She pulled out her phone to look at the time, 8:00.  She and Will needed to be at orientation at 9:00, so she figured she had enough time to shower and seem somewhat presentable and then maybe shove some kind of breakfast in her mouth as she headed out the door.  
  
After showering in her walk in shower that was separate from the jet tub, (this bathroom was seriously amazing) she wiped off the mirror to clear the steam.  She toweled off her hair and decided she’d just let it dry naturally.  She wasn’t trying to impress anyone yet today, and it always looked like she intended it to go with her devil-may-care attitude.   
  
She walked over to her closet and tried to pick an outfit.  She went with a simple black tank top with half moons, dark jeans and combat boots.  _It’s the country. Boots are acceptable,right?_ Just as she finished dressing, she received a text message from Kirsch.  
  
**Puppy Dog:** Forgot to ask you, Bro, did you need a ride today?

 

 **Carmilla:** No thanks, my mom had my car sent down from the city.  I’ll be driving myself and my brother to Silas High soon! Thanks, though!  
  
**Puppy Dog:** Awesome, just wanted to make sure.  My motto is No Bros Left Behind. See you soon, Bro!  
  
Carmilla laughed out loud.  This guy was a lot of things, but at least he was very welcoming and open.  You really can’t ask for much more in a small town.  
  
Carmilla headed down the hallway to Will’s room to make sure he was up.  Will was going to be a sophomore but he still felt like her baby brother.  She peaked her head in and knocked on the door.  “Yo, Willy Boy, you better be up or I’m leaving without you,” Carmilla said in a big sister type tone.  “Yeah, yeah, I know, Carmilla,” he said as he walked out of his walk in closet. “I’m up, and dressed.”  He seemed a tad dressed up in slacks and a button down shirt, but that seemed to be more his style these days.  “Uh, you know it’s just an informal orientation, right?” Carmilla said chuckling at his ensemble.  She also liked to mess with him as it was her duty as older sister.  Will looked down at his clothes and had a look of panic.  “Do you think I should change? I mean, we went to private school before.  No one ever thought twice about this for school. Should I change?”  Carmilla put her hands up, “Whoa, slow down there little brother, it’s totally fine.  I’m just giving you a hard time.  Now, come on, Wall Street, let’s go shove something resembling breakfast in our mouths and hit the road.”  She smirked as she ran down the stairs before he could give her a hard time for the nickname.  
  
Carmilla and Will entered the kitchen to find Vordenberg preparing something for them.  “Morning, Vordy.  How’s small town Silas treating you this morning,” Carmilla asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee from the counter.  “Good morning, Miss Carmilla.  Mr. Will.  Lovely morning here.  You’ll find even your mother is enjoying the day out on the back deck,” he said pointing at the windows facing the deck.  Lilita was sitting at a table on the deck with what appeared to be her first cup of tea of the day.  Carmilla was almost certain she was also reading the morning news.   
  
“Miss Carmilla, your bagel?” Vordenberg grabbed Carmilla’s attention.  He knew her favorite breakfast was a cinnamon raisin bagel with strawberry cream cheese.  She didn’t even know anyone had time to go grocery shopping yet as they’d just arrived the day prior.  “Ah, Vordy, you know just the way that I like to start my day,” she said smiling like a Cheshire cat (which didn’t happen often) as she bit into the delicious bagel.  “Mr. Will, your bagel,” Vordenberg said as he handed Will his blueberry bagel with plain cream cheese.  “Thanks, Vordy.  What would we do without you?” Will asked with a childlike grin.  “You’d ultimately perish, Sir.”  Vordenberg smirked at both of them and began washing the dishes.   
  
“Alright, kid,” Carmilla said looking up at the clock, “it’s 8:45, we better hit the road.  We have just enough time to get there.”  She and will headed out the door and climbed into her Camaro.  She loved this car and would probably have many more opportunities to drive it in Silas. _Also probably more opportunities to get a girl in the back seat._ Carmilla grinned at herself in the rearview mirror.   
  
She backed out of the driveway and hit shuffle on her music on her phone as it started pumping through her speakers.  “What do you have for us on this beautiful morning in Silas, Kitty?” Will looked over at her with a grin and leaned over to try to look at her phone.  She playfully shoved him away.  “No peeking, little brother, just let the music feed your soul,” she said as she turned up the volume.  A simple guitar intro was followed by a trombone and Will’s eyes lit up.  “Nice, Kitty.  Old school.  Is it…Goldfinger?” He was uncertain, but she did her best to educate him in the ways of the music world.  “Oh, come on Willy Boy, you’re letting your sister down right now,” she said as she shoved him.  “Oh, wait wait wait, it’s The Mighty Mighty Bosstones.  Oh my god, how could I have missed The Impression That I Get,” he said as he hung his head.  Carmilla smiled over at him and rubbed his head.  “Eh, not bad for a 15-year-old. My phone definitely knows how to pick songs, though.  Pretty good choice for our first day here.“  The two smiled and kept eating their breakfasts.  
  
Carmilla pulled into a spot at the Silas High.  The parking lot was rather large but it definitely wasn’t full today as not everyone needed to be there.  Carmilla and Will walked into the main entry and found the office directly to their right.  They didn’t even have to enter though because a table was directly in front of them with a banner above stating “Welcome to Silas.”   
  
The two siblings walked up to the table to find an older woman with silver hair smiling brightly and a woman possibly in her 40s with long dark hair sitting her to her right.  The silver haired woman welcomed them, “Good morning, new students! Welcome to Silas High! I am Mrs. Cochran, and who are you two lovely people?”  Carmilla spoke up first, “Uh, good morning.  We’re the Karnsteins.  I’m Carmilla, and this is my brother Will,” she said pointing to Will who was sometimes shy when meeting new people.  He was at that stage where he was beginning to come out of his shell.  Mrs. Cochran looked in awe for a moment and then said, “Ah, yes.  I knew you looked quite familiar, but I thought it couldn’t be.  You’re the daughter of Lilita Morgan.  You’re the spitting image of her.”  _Well, I hope not entirely,_ Carmilla thought to herself.   

 

The other woman stuck out her hand to shake Carmilla’s and followed up with, “Pleasure to meet you, I’ll be your Dean of students.  My name is Mrs. Spielsdorf.  A lot of students like to just call me Dean and I’m perfectly fine with that.”  The two students smiled and looked at each other thinking at least this Dean seemed nice.  The Dean at their former school was a real bitch to say the least.  “Carmilla, it looks like you’re the same age as my daughter, Betty.  So you’ll definitely be in classes with her. “  Carmilla nodded. _Well, that could be a good thing. Or not._  
  
Mrs. Cochran handed them introductory packets, including a form with their locker numbers and combos, and school picture packet, and after school clubs and sports information.  “Okay, now dears,” Mrs. Cochran informed them, “we have a few students that always volunteer to take the new students and younger students around on the tour of the school.  They’ll also be able to answer any questions about any clubs or sports that you might be interested, as they’re quite involved themselves.”  She looked around for one of the volunteers to return and grinned as one approached.  “Oh, Wilson, you’re just in time!” Mrs. Cochran exclaimed.  “Be a dear and show our new student, Will Karnstein, around.  He’s new to Silas, and he’ll be a sophomore this year.” Carmilla looked up and realized it was Kirsch she was referring to and when he saw her he started jumping in the air like he won the lottery.  “DUDE! You made it! This is awesome!” exclaimed Kirsch.  He paused for a minute, “Wait, Mrs. C, did you say Will Karnstein?” He looked at the Dean and the teacher to confirm.  “Yes, dear, Will and Carmilla here are brother and sister and just moved in from the city.  I figured you could take Will around and I’ll have one of the girls show Carmilla around.” Mrs. Cochran smiled up at the students.  “Sure, no problem, Mrs. C. “ Kirsch turned to Carmilla, “Sorry, bro.  I didn’t know you had a brother.  Totally didn’t have time to meet your family yesterday.  My bad.” Kirsch hung his head a bit as if he were in trouble.  Carmilla rolled her eyes a bit and smirked at Will, as this was Will’s first experience with the big puppy that is Kirsch.  “No worries, Kirsch,” Carmilla said as she patted his shoulder.  “Well, now you’ve officially met.  And you’ll get to hear all about him on your tour.” She looked at Will and pushed him a bit towards Kirsch.  “Trust me, Will, you’re in good hands.  Kirsch will give you the best tour.”  Will smiled back and replied, “Okay, cool.  See you back here, Kitty.”  He and Kirsch started off down one wing of the school before Kirsch turned back and said, “Oh, by the way, bro, Laura is giving tours also, try to get her for the tour!” The two guys continued out of sight. 

_Oh shit! I totally forgot about this mysterious Laura girl.  I wasn’t expecting to see her this soon.  Eh, well, whatever._  
  
The Dean spoke up, “Ah, and speak of the devil, here she is now.  Laura, come meet our newest senior, Carmilla Karnstein.”  Laura came from around the corner with a huge grin on her face.  Carmilla looked up and froze in her shoes.  
  
This had to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.  And she had seen a lot of girls.  _Up close and personal_ if you get the drift.  Carmilla’s eyes didn’t know where to look or what to stay focused on.  It was definitely the honey blonde hair she had seen from behind the day before.  Laura’s eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown.  Her smile was infectious.  It gave Carmilla a feeling of being loud but warm and inviting and the same time.  Laura wore a teal tanktop that definitely accentuated her breasts and Carmilla didn’t know if she could look anywhere else…until she saw Laura’s toned arms. Wow, those arms definitely can’t belong to a 17-year-old.  It’s just not possible.  She looked down at Laura’s jean shorts that led to very tan and smooth looking legs.  She found herself mesermized at Laura’s entire existence as she heard something pulling her out of reverie.   
  
“Carmilla?  I’m Laura.”  Carmilla shook her head and realized this goddess in front of her was trying to shake her hand.  Carmilla blushed slightly, (does that even happen?!) and took Laura’s hand.  It was probably the softest thing she’d ever touched.  She shook it as slowly as possible.  She felt the electricity sparking all around them.  Carmilla looked into Laura’s eyes and swore Laura looked as if she wanted to say something.  She felt as if she was meeting someone she had known in a previous life.  But they literally just met in this moment.  
  
Laura looked away with a strange look on her face.  She shook her head slightly and cleared her throat and released Carmilla’s hand.  “Uh, so shall we begin the tour?” Laura asked as she started walking down the hall.  Carmilla followed and looked straight ahead, too afraid to look back at Laura because she might actually fall on her face.  _What the hell is wrong with you, Karnstein? No girl ever makes you lose your cool.  What is happening right now?_

 

Carmilla side eyed Laura and realized Laura had been doing the same.  She looked away before they could make eye contact.  Laura cleared her throat again and began describing the classrooms as they passed each one.  “So basically, this school is really easy to understand, it’s just one big square.  The only difficult part is getting around it fast enough to make it to a particular class if it’s on the opposite end.  But all of the numbers go in order, so you can’t really get lost,” Laura said as she winked.  _Did she just wink at me?  Did she mean to wink?  Maybe she winks at all the new students? Or maybe, that’s what small town Silas residents do, they just wink all day at people.  Like waving. Maybe it’s like waving._  
  
“Carm?” Laura asked as Carmilla came back from her thoughts.  She looked into those brown eyes and thought she might get lost.  “Sorry, is that okay if I call you Carm?” Laura laughed slightly and a bit awkwardly.  “Uh, it just felt so natural so, sorry, if that’s not a good nickname for someone who just met you,” Carmilla had to give this girl a breather.  “Slow down, Cutie,” Carmilla interjected.  _Oh shit.  I just called her a cutie.  I mean normally I would, but this is like the worst timing to do that, right?_  
  
“Cutie, huh?” Laura gave Carmilla the biggest smirk.  “Well, if you’re cutting straight to the flirting terms of endearment, than I sure as hell can call you Carm, don’t ya think?” Laura bumped playfully into Carmilla’s side.  Her entire left side of her body was now on fire from Laura’s touch.  _What the hell did Vordy put in my bagel? It’s like literally SO HOT in here right now._  
  
Carmilla laughed lightly and replied, “Uh, yeah, you can..call me Carm.  I mean, after all that rambling, it’s only right, right?”  Carmilla had officially lost all of her cool.  It was no chill Carmilla, but Laura didn’t seem to mind.  It was as if they both made each other a little less cool.  _Aww, how sweet.  Carmilla has a crush.  Sick._  
  
Carmilla realized she and Laura had literally just been staring at each other outside of the theatre doors and smiling without saying anything.  She swore she had met this girl somewhere before.  She’d never forget a face this beautiful though.  Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.  
  
**Mattie:** How goes the Lauronica Mars investigation?  
  
_Fuck! I’d forgotten all about the mysterious Lauronica girl!_  
  
She decided to just try and ask Laura if they’d met somewhere before.  Honesty was the best policy, right? “Hey, Laura…” Carmilla began, “uh, this might sound strange, but have we _met_ somewhere before by chance?  Laura looked at her as if she were trying to come up with an answer other than yes or no.  “Uh, I don’t think so?” Laura finallly answered as she looked away and slowly started walking.  Carmilla stayed in step with her and tried to get a good read on Laura’s body language. “Are you sure, because I really feel like we’ve met somewhere.  At some point. Right?” Carmilla asked searching Laura’s eyes.  Laura stared back with a searing look that could’ve melted Carmilla right then and there.  She gave a half smile and looked down as she said, “No, I think I’d definitely remember if I met you somewhere before now.  That’d be unforgettable for sure.”  Laura stared off into space as if she was remembering it.  She looked up to find Carmilla intensely studying her face.  She broke the stare as she continued walking around the square setup.  She and Carmilla were quiet and lightly bumped into each other, their hands rubbing against each other and both jumped.  Carmilla tried to break the silence and the tension.   “Okay, sorry, I just really thought we met somewhere in the city before.  Too bad.”  Laura looked into Carmilla’s deep brown eyes and said, “Oh, yeah, I’ve only been to the city once anyway, and that was ages ago.” _So she has been to the city.  Is she certain we hadn’t met before?  Or is she lying? This girl doesn’t seem like she has a lying bone in her body.  She seems pure and wonderful and like I want to dive right ---_

“Well, we’ve met each other now,” Laura said, cutting off Carmilla’s train of thought.  “And Kirsch and Danny really seem to like you.  So, it seems like a good thing so far.”  “Really? The ginger giant even likes me?” Carmilla realized she said that out loud and laughed hoping Laura wouldn’t be offended. “Ginger giant? Wow,” Laura chuckled. She seemed to think for a moment before asking, “So do you just come up with nicknames for everyone you meet?  Carmilla rolled her eyes and smiled at the blonde, “Well, not _everyone_ , but yeah, I guess it’s kind of my thing.”  Laura paused for a moment, just reading Carmilla’s face.  She looked her up and down and then said, “So, you come up with nicknames and the best you’ve given me so far is ‘cutie,’ really?”  Carmilla began to blush again, and decided to tease Laura back a bit.  “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought Cutie was far superior to any of the other names.   Obviously, I like the names to state the obvious.  Hence ginger giant.  Danny is tall and has red hair. “ Before Carmilla could continue, Laura interrupted her. “Oh, so what you’re TRYING to say is, you think I’m very attractive because obviously cutie couldn’t mean anything else.”  She stared into Carmilla’s eyes awaiting a response.  Carmilla looked at her shoes which all of a sudden became ten times more interesting.  She then realized this is NOT what cool Carmilla would do and looked up and stepped a little closer to Laura, feeling the electricity in the air.  “Like I said, Cutie, I just call it like I see it.”  Laura stared deep into Carmilla’s eyes and took a step closer to Carmilla.  She then looked down uncertain of what was about to happen.  This flirting had gone from zero to fire in a matter of minutes.  Her hair fell in front of her face slightly and before she knew it, Carmilla reached up and pushed it behind Laura’s ear.  She swore she felt Carmilla shaking a tad bit.  There’s no way this girl standing in front of her was nervous, or was she?  
  
It didn’t matter what was about to happen because a male voice pulled them both out of their trance.  “Hey dudes, there you are!” Kirsch ran up to them both and slapped them both on the shoulders.  “Mrs. C. was wondering what took so long, Laura.  But I just told her you were probably giving Carm-Sexy the…uh….scenic route tour.  Eh? Am I right?” Kirsch said with a huge grin as he elbowed Laura in the side.  _Is he suggesting what I think he’s suggesting? So, am I right? Laura and I both like the ladies?_  
  
“Uh, _Kirsch_ , maybe don’t put that thought in anyone’s head. Ever.” Laura said as if trying to shut him up.  “Especially when someone you’re referring to is standing right in front of us. Okay, Kirsch?” Laura asked as if she were talking with a child.  Carmilla smirked and looked away as if trying to pretend she couldn’t hear the conversation.  It took a few seconds for him to catch on and then, “Ohhhh, right bro.  Sorry.  But I mean she’s Carm-Sexy, so I totally wouldn’t blame you. Plus she likes the ladies, too. So…” Kirsch looked back and forth between the two smiling. _Well, Kirsch, I definitely owe you for helping me solve one mystery so quickly._ “And Carm-Sexy, I’m sure you’ve noticed how hot the Little Hottie here is. Right?” He grinned at Carmilla and she literally wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.  Although when she looked at Laura, she met a pair of brown eyes staring right back as if waiting for a confirmation of Kirsch’s statement.  Eh, why not give Laura a little something anyway?  “Yeah, Kirsch, she’s definitely a cutie.  Can’t argue with you there.” She winked at Laura and immediately saw a blush flood Laura’s cheeks.  _Score._  
  
Laura somehow managed to get it together and looked at her phone, “Oh, wow, the time flew by.  No wonder Mrs. Cochran was looking for me.  I should totally get back to the front desk…”  Carmilla was slightly saddened by this.  Somehow, being around Laura had really made her forget that she was in a new town at a new school and dealing with all of these changes.  She definitely wanted to explore this Laura Hollis as much as possible.  
  
“Well, thanks for showing me around, cutie.  It definintely made this process a bit better,” Carmilla said as they started walking towards the front of the school.  “Well, I’m glad it went well, because then you guys will have an awesome time tonight at the party!” Kirsch exclaimed as he broke up the tension between the two girls.  “Oh, right, I totally forgot about the bonfire,” Laura said as her face lit up.  “So, I guess that means, you’ll be there too, Carm?”  Carmilla could have melted right then and there.  But she didn’t.  She had a bonfire to attend to see more of this Laura Hollis.  Then she might actually melt…with a hot fire and a hot girl.  _I think I love Silas._ “I wouldn’t miss it, cutie.  I’ll see you guys later tonight.”  Carmilla walked out and found Will waiting for her.  They turned and waved at Kirsch and Laura.  
  
  
Kirsch turned to Laura and nudged her in the side, “I told you she’s hot, didn’t I?”  Laura blushed and looked down at her feet as she crossed her arms, trying to hide the obvious attraction to Carmilla.  “Yeah, yeah, I heard you loud and clear. “ “So…..” Kirsch said staring at her.  “So….what, Kirsch?” Laura looked up.  What did he expect her to do.  “ So…maybe stop falling back on Danny because you’re bored and go after Carm-Sexy tonight! She’s hot! She’s from the city! She’s funny! She’s ….I mean what more do you need? I mean she’s also your height, so that’s cool, too!” Kirsch and Laura both chuckled.  “Kirsch, I never thought I’d say this, but you make great points.  EXCEPT I’m not ‘falling back’ on Danny because I’m bored. I just…don’t feel like…making a commitment.  That’s all.” Laura looked at him sternly to try to talk herself into her answer.  Kirsch stared at her.  “Right. Well, spend the bonfire with Carm-Sexy, and see how long you aren’t looking to commit.” He winked and they walked back to the table for more tours.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, thanks for reading the second chapter. Leave a comment below if you're liking the story and would like to see more. I'm unsure of how many chapters the story will actually end up being, but I can tell you I intend for it to be quite a lot.
> 
> The next chapter will focus on the bonfire. And of course, a whole lot of Hollstein.


	3. T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonfire begins. Hollstein is full force. Danny shows a side we're used to seeing. The bonfire gets...hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song referenced in the chapter and title is T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Please note, I just had shoulder surgery, but I really wanted to get you the next couple of chapters. So, if there are mistakes, my apologies, Creampuffs.

 

“Laura, are you home?” Laura heard her dad, Sherman Hollis, calling to her from downstairs. She looked at the clock seeing that it was now 8pm.  He must’ve just come home from his shift at the police station.   
  
“Yeah, dad, I’m in my room,” she called out to him as she was finishing up her outfit for the bonfire.  She settled on ripped dark blue jeans, the ones that made her ass look really good, and the turquoise blue v-neck.  Normally, she’d go with a white v-neck, but knowing how rowdy this bonfire might be, she decided to go with a color.  No need for spilled drinks to ruin her outfit.  Not that she was trying to impress anyone…not at all.  Especially not that incredibly gorgeous brunette that just moved into town.  Nah. Not her for sure. _Breathe, Laura._ _But why is she SO gorgeous?_

“Hey, Pumpkin,” her dad said with a light knock on her door.   
  
“Hey, Daddy,” Laura said as she opened her door for her dad to enter.  “Home for the night?”

“Yeah, I left on time today.  They can handle it right?  They don’t need the Sheriff breathing down their necks tonight,” Sherman said with a chuckle as he gave Laura a side hug.  
  
“Oh, daaaaad, stop, you know they love you,” Laura replied as she gave him a light shove.  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m still their boss, and sometimes people just want a break from the boss.  And I’m happy to give it to them.  I need a night off,” he said as he took a seat on her bed and looked around fondly.  “So, uh, big bonfire tonight, huh?” he asked settling on her face.

 

“Yes, dad,” she replied shortly.  Her dad was pretty good about letting her hang out with her friends despite any possible shenanigans, even though he was the Silas Sheriff.  She just had to suffer through a pre—party talk beforehand.  _Ugh, it really could be worse._

“So, who all is going to be there, Pumpkin?” Sherman watched as she avoided his face as she was trying on hoop earrings.  
  
“You know, Dad, the usual crew.  It’s at Kirsch’s, so all of us that usually show up.”  She really couldn’t decide on hoop earrings or no hoop earrings.  Well, maybe she should go without, just in case things got…too rowdy.  _Or if a certain brunette happens to be too irresistible._

“Any new people…of interest going to be there,” Sherman asked cautiously.  They had a pretty open relationship compared to most fathers and daughters.  There were still some things he had to push to find out.  She was a teenager, what did he expect?  
  
“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Laura was trying to avoid what she knew her dad was trying to ask.  Somehow he always knew.  Was it because he was her father, or the Sheriff, or was she just that transparent?  She had trouble hiding her faces since she was a child.  _Stupid faces always giving things away! Ugh!_

 

“So, there’s not a girl that’s going to be there tonight that you’re maybe trying to impress?” he asked with a knowing grin. _How does he DO that?!_

“Daaaad, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Laura looked at the time, it was 8:20 and she wanted to be at Kirsch’s by 8:30, so she needed to hurry up this dad talk.  
  
“Oh, so do you want to tell me why you’ve been putting those hoop earrings on and taking them off for the past 10 minutes?” He gave the biggest smirk to her.  
  
“Ugh, DAD, it’s my senior year, I’m just trying to make it memorable.  That’s all. “ She hoped that answer would suffice.  She did not have time for the 20 questions that would follow if she admitted being interested in someone.  And, furthermore, she didn’t know where this Carmilla thing was going anyway.  She’d rather keep her dad out of it until there was something worth talking about.  
  
“Okay, well, I’ll get the talk over with.  Be good, be safe, boys want things, and so do girls, so kick the boys where it counts, and please…be safe with the young ladies.  I don’t want to have to explain why the Sheriff’s daughter is up to no good.  So…” he trailed off hoping she’d get the point.

 

“Okay, Daddy, I got it.  I’ll be good, I promise.” She smiled as she gave him a hug.  Her phone beeped and she went to pick it up.  
  
“That’s probably Kirsch asking where I am,” she said as she picked it up.  And then her jaw dropped.  There’s no possible way this could be happening right now.  
  
**Carm the kitty cat** : Hey, Cutie, I just wanted to make sure you’re gonna be at the bonfire tonight?  Couple of questions because I don’t know how you country kids do things: Do I need to arrive on time or late to this shindig?  Do I need to bring anything?  Does it get cold during this thing or am I gonna be warm enough? Meaning are you gonna be around me for most of it? ;)  
  
Laura turned 10 shades of red.  She felt like she was in a bonfire at the moment.  This girl was going to be the death of her.  _Crap. Oh crap oh crap oh CRAP! I should’ve totally deleted this number.  Why didn’t I? Fuck.  Wait, it’s not like anyone KNOWS I have this number.  And now, it won’t raise any questions, because it obviously belongs to Carmilla, their new classmate.  Totally normal._  
  
**Lauronica Mars:** New phone, who dis?  
  
Laura chuckled to herself.  She’d always wanted to use that line.  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** Really, Cutie?  Playing games are we? Or, are there just so many ladies and gents calling you Cutie around town that you can’t tell who this is?

 

 **Lauronica Mars:** Wouldn’t you like to know?  ;)

 

 **Carm the kitty cat:** Okay, hard to get.  I can work with that, Cutie.  Can you at least answer my questions, or do I have to work for those before we even get to this party? I’ve been known to send a kinky text or two.  I’m not above it, just didn’t think you’re that kind of girl.;)  
  
Laura was officially 50 shades of red now.  
  
**Lauronica Mars:** Whoa there, Lady Killer.  It’s too early for you to know if I’m that kind of a girl. ;) You’re stuck with the PG-13 version of Laura Hollis.  For now.  How’d you get my number anyway?

  
**Carm the kitty cat:** PG-13, how incredibly dull.  Anyway, the big Puppy dog gave it to me. 

 

 **Lauronica Mars:** Oh, I see, you couldn’t just get it the old fashioned way?  You had to ask Kirsch?  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** Well, let’s just say, I know what I like and I don’t waste time going after it. ;)  
  
**Lauronica Mars:** And exactly HOW many girls have you used that line on?  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** Calm down, Cutie. Trust me, you’re a one of a kind.

 

 **Lauronica Mars:** Sweet talking me already, I see. Okay, fine.  Answers to your questions: You can show up whenever you want, but I’ll be there shortly after 8:30.  Not that you care. ;) There will be plenty of alcohol, both beer and liquor, so just bring your beautiful face.  It might get cold, depending on if you’re by the fire.  And if you want to be by me, well, I guess you better come find me before anyone else does. ;)  See ya soon. XX  
  
“Well, Pumpkin, I’m off to watch some tv before bed.  But, uh, I hope you have a good time with whoever she is that’s turning you 50 shades of red.” Sherman grinned and walked out of the room and slightly closed the door.  
  
_Oh crap._   Her dad totally watched her text flirt.  _He knows._  Her faces always give it away.  _Dammit._  
  
Laura grabbed her keys, took once last look, and headed out the door.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Carmilla pulled up to the house, hoping her gps had led her to the right house.  No one told her she’d be on a dirt road, but at this point, she shouldn’t be surprised.  _So much for keeping my car clean._

 

She saw Kirsch with a beer in hand up ahead in the beam of her headlights and rolled down her window as she slowed to a stop.  
  
“Carm-Sexy you made it!” Kirsch high-fived her through her window.   
  
“Yeah, so where should I park,” Carmilla asked as she looked around for a place.  There were already a lot of cars and trucks parked in the field adjacent to Kirsch’s house.   
  
“If your Camaro can make it in the field, go there, but if you’re iffy about it, you can go ahead and park on that side of the house in the driveway. I save those for extra special people.  And you’re cool as hell, Carm-Sexy!”   
  
She grinned, half annoyed, but figured he doesn’t seem to mean anything by the nickname.  And he _did_ offer her a prime spot.  So she pulled over into the driveway and noticed a jeep, the jeep that one Laura Hollis happened to be driving when she first met them all _.  This could prove to be useful later._  
  
“Hey, Carmilla, come around back into the field! We’ve got the bonfire started, hot dogs roasting and beer and liquor flowing!”  Kirsch yelled out as he ran behind the house.  _Well, let the games begin._

As Carmilla approached the field behind Kirsch’s house, she was blown away by the view.  A gorgeous pink and orange sunset was off in the distance reflecting off of a pond a little further out. _Does everyone have a pond in their backyard in Silas, or what?_  
  
There were quite a lot of teens littering the field.  Several were caught up in their own groups.  A massive fire was in the center of everything.  Several people, including 2 gingers she hadn’t met yet, were huddled around the fire with sticks, roasting marshmallows or hotdogs.  She heard music coming from two huge speakers in the field.  _Oh my God.  Is that…country music?  Oh no.  Well, it’s not a surprise, right?_ Some guy was singing about making out on living room couches and being messed up but being alright.  Or something like that.  
  
She spotted the back of what could only be the one and only, Laura Hollis.  She’d know that girl anywhere, that honey blonde hair with a slight curl, those completely toned arms coming out of that turquoise v-neck, and the most insane ass in those dark jeans. Yes, she didn’t need to be anywhere else, except next to that beauty.  
  
She walked up behind Laura and spoke in a low tone, “Hey, Cutie, I followed through with my part of the deal, now how’s about you follow through with yours?”  
  
Laura, turned around from talking to Kirsch, sipping from her red solo cup with eyes wide.  “Excuse me?” she asked with a grin.  “What exactly is my part of the deal?”  
  
Carmilla felt a little caught off guard.  Okay, this was going to be a little more difficult than she was used to.  _Hold it together, Karnstein._  
  
She noticed Laura looking her up and down.  She had on a white v-neck shirt with a black bra underneath and leather pants on the bottom.  She also had on her vintage leather jacket because you just never know when a pretty girl is going to need to stay warm.  And this pretty girl was obviously enjoying the view.  _I wonder how many drinks she’s had? Probably not many, it’s still early yet.  Nevermind, Carmilla, get on with it already!_  
  
  
“Well, I believe you said that if I came and found you before anyone else, that we’d be able to keep this warmth issue under control.  And correct, me if I’m wrong,” Carmilla said with a smirk as she stepped into Laura’s space, “but I don’t see anyone but Kirsch here, and I have it on pretty good authority that you aren’t trying to keep warm with the puppy dog.”  Laura’s blush couldn’t even be hidden in the dark.   
  
“She’s totally right, Little Nerd,” Kirsch interjected.  “You’ve been hanging by me pretty much waiting for her to show up.  I mean, you didn’t even go talk to Danny yet, so…”  
  
“Kirsch, ha, we don’t need to give Carmilla a play by play up to now,” Laura said as she awkwardly looked between the two.

  
“It’s okay to give into my charm, Cutie, it’ll only make this process go a little faster. “ Carmilla gave Laura the best seduction eyes she could muster.  
  
“What’s with the seduction eyes?” Danny walked up to the group and interrupted the flirt fest.  _Dammit, why did the Ginger Giant have to show up right now?_ She really wanted to like this girl, but interrupting her game was no way to stay on her good side.  
  
Laura looked like she’d been caught red-handed.  She finally pulled herself together and said, “Uh, no seduction eyes here.  Just, uh, headed over to the drink table to get Carmilla here a drink.  It’s not a bonfire without a drink, right?” She tugged on Carmilla’s arm and yanked them away from the two tall teens before Danny could say anything.  Carmilla waved goodbye with a huge grin on her face.  This tiny human was definitely mightier than she appeared.  _Wonder if she’s a top? Cut it out, Karnstein._  
  
“So, Cutie, tell me, is the music at these things always so… _country_?” Carmilla made an uneasy face as Laura stopped them in front of a table loaded with drinks.   
  
“What, the city girl doesn’t like a little country music?” Laura elbowed Carmilla in the side jokingly, but Carmilla really didn’t mind the contact.  Her side was definitely on fire again.  _How does this girl do that?_  
  
“Listen, I’m not one to judge, but like, what is this noise, anyway? Like this song on right now?” Carmilla pointed to the air in reference to the current song.  
  
“Liquor or beer?” Laura interrupted their musical debate as she was pouring drinks for them both.  
  
“Uh, liquor, wait, what are you having?  I’ll just have whatever that is.” Carmilla peered over Laura’s shoulder into her cup, all the while noticing how close her chest came to Laura’s back.  She felt the heat radiating off Laura’s back and onto her chest.  It took everything she had not to wrap her arms around this gorgeous girl’s waist.  If nothing else, she could at least put one hand on her waist, right?  That wasn’t pushing the limits.  She also wouldn’t pass out from that, right? _Why is my heart beating so fast? I haven’t even had a drink yet._  
  
Carmilla slowly put her right hand on Laura’s right hip and she peered over her left shoulder watching her pick up several bottles from the table.  
  
Laura, felt a hand lightly touch her side and felt both chills and heat light up her entire body.  She could feel Carmilla’s warm breath on the side of her neck as she watched Laura make the drinks.  Laura kept picking up random bottles as if she didn’t know what she was doing because she couldn’t focus at all with this gorgeous girl in her space.  She looked slightly to her left, closer to Carmilla’s face than she expected.  
  
“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Cutie? Cause I can always go with just a Jack and Coke if need be.” Carmilla gave her the cutest smirk possible.   
  
“YES, I know what I’m doing…” Laura tried to cover for herself.  _Just breathe, Laura.  She’s just a girl.  A very very…hot girl.  With gorgeous eyes.  The most kissable lips she’s ever seen.  Stop looking at her lips, Laura.  Come on, look anywhere but her lips._  
  
Laura felt her body naturally drifting closer to Carmilla as she slowly started to turn towards the raven haired girl.  Carmilla’s hand was now on Laura’s lower back and touching half t-shirt, half skin.  And Laura thought her body was for sure going to be set ablaze.  
  
Carmilla noticed the song playing seemed to be taunting her.  As it knew all of her thoughts.  
  
_You’re saying we gotta quit doing this_  
While you’re leaning in for one more kiss  
But pretty soon you’re sliding off what you got on  
  
“Here, try this,” Laura said handing a red solo cup to Carmilla, half trying to break the tension.  Carmilla stared at her for a second too long  with a smirk before taking the cup and trying a sip.  
  
“Mmm, that’s actually not bad Cutie.  Where does an innocent girl like yourself learn to make a great drink like this?” Carmilla pulled Laura a little closer with her right hand.  She decided they were already this close, might as well throw some caution to the wind.  She just couldn’t get over how gorgeous this girl was.  And she smelled amazing.  
  
“Who said I was innocent? I definitely never implied that, Miss Karnstein.” Laura batted her eyelashes a bit following that statement.  She found herself stepping even more into Carmilla’s space.   
  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe your PG-13 comment earlier had me thinking that you’re more on the innocent side,” Carmilla replied as she slid her hand up a little higher under Laura’s t-shirt.  She felt goosebumps dance across the honey blonde’s skin.  _Perfect.  She does like me._  
  
“Oh, I’m not PG-13 all the time, you just have to work to get the good stuff,” Laura said with a wink.   
  
The song continued to taunt Carmilla.  
  
_I ain’t ever seen anything like_  
Your dress, my floor  
The way you wore

 _My, my t-shirt_  
  
“And this _drink_ is my specialty.  But not many people know the ingredients. “ Laura cut off Carmilla’s thoughts of Laura’s t-shirt on her floor.  
  
“Oh really, so I’m lucky enough to get to taste this Laura Hollis Special, huh,” Carmilla half whispered as she moved closer to Laura’s face.  She could see a reflection of the fire in Laura’s eyes, both real and metaphorical.  “I bet the only way this would taste any better is if it were off your lips.” _Fuck, did I just say that aloud?_  
  
Laura looked down at Carmilla’s lips and licked her own slowly.  Would it be too soon to kiss this girl?  She hadn’t even finished her second drink yet?  How soon is too soon.  
  
 She raised her hand to Carmila’s shoulder and slowly slid it up to Carmilla’s neck.  She felt the most luxurious hair fall over the back of her hand and the softest skin under her fingertips.  She pulled Carmilla a little closer.  Their breathing became staggered.  Both girls wondering if this was too soon, yet neither had been so hesitant with following their hormones before.  But this…this just felt different.  Once in a lifetime special.  But why?  What was it about the other one?  
  
Carmilla pulled Laura the last little bit of distance as her lips hovered over Laura’s.  All she had to do was just move less than an inch and their lips would be molding together as one.  She moved her tongue to taste Laura’s lip first, just barely caressing it.  Laura let out a soft whimper.  She obviously wanted this as much as Carmilla.   
  
Carmilla could already taste how amazing this girl was, just from the single stroke of her tongue.  She tasted like vanilla and cookies with the hint of the sweetness from the drink.  
  
 Carmilla closed her eyes.  She swears she had tasted this before.  That vanilla and cookie combo, and this drink even.  She knew this drink.  Why did she know this?  She opened her eyes and stared back at the beautiful brown eyes looking back at her.  
  
“What’s wrong, Lady Killer, too afraid to make a move?” Laura asked half teasingly, but more concerned as to why Carmilla hadn’t just moved in and kissed her.  
  
“No, definitely not afraid…nervous maybe,” Carmilla told her honestly.  She didn’t feel the need to hide from this beautiful soul standing in front of her.  “I just swear I’ve met you somewhere, like I feel like I’m having the world’s worst case of déjà vu right now.”  
  
“Then why don’t I help you try to figure it out,” Laura said in a sultry tone that knocked the wind out of Carmilla.  And before Carmilla could catch the breath she just lost, she felt the softest pair of lips crashing into hers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC


	4. The One That Got Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the bonfire...

Laura set her drink down on the table without looking and snaked her arms around Carmilla’s neck.  She gave Carmilla the most searing first kiss as she pulled back slightly to take a breath, looking at Carmilla’s reaction.   
  
Carmilla definitely needed a breath after that, but what she needed even more was her lips on those lips again.  She moved back in and pulled the smaller girl towards her, wrapping her hands around Laura’s waist, somehow finding a way to set her cup down at the same time.  She was a pro, what can she say?  
  
Carmilla slowly ran her hands up Laura’s back feeling her bra clasp beneath her shirt as they passed up to the nape of Laura’s neck, slightly running through her gorgeous blonde hair and back down.  Oh, how she wished she could take that bra off now, but this was hardly the time or place at the drink table.    
  
Laura opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against Carmilla’s lips begging for entrance into her beautiful mouth.  Carmilla gladly accepted and she was immediately in heaven.  The soft tongue knew exactly what it was doing, fighting for dominance with Carmilla’s yet never too out of control.  It was as if Laura kissed with a purpose.  Their mouths worked together as if they had done this before.  They danced a beautiful dance open mouthed with tongues tangled.  And Carmilla got a better taste of the vanilla and the cookies and the Lauronica Mars drink.  _HOLY FUCK! I KNOW THIS MOUTH! I know that drink!  
  
_ Carmilla pulled back at the revelation, and also for air because WOW, this girl definitely took her breath away.  
  
“Wow, so you’re like, a really really geat kisser,” Laura said as she lazily opened her eyes and caught Carmilla looking at her. She had one arm wrapped around Carmilla’s neck and ran the other hand through Carmilla’s dark raven hair.  Carmilla smiled, distracted from the huge revelation, and touched her forehead to Laura’s.  
  
“I could say the same for you, Cutie.”  Carmilla ran her hands down to Laura’s side, never wanting to touch any other girl’s waist again but  suddenly remembered what she had just realized.  “Uh, Cutie, do you swear that we’ve never met before?”  
  
“No, but it sure does feel like it, right? Like we knew each other in another lifetime?” Laura whispered before moving in and lightly brushing Carmilla’s lips with her own.    
  
It took all of Carmilla’s willpower to pull back.  She had to get to the bottom of this.  Why was Laura avoiding the fact that they had met before?  She had proof now.  There was no way she’d forget that mouth that could work wonders, or the taste of that girl and that drink. “Laura, look, I know that we’ve met—“  
  
“Hey Bro and Little Hottie, what’s going on?” Kirsch came barreling in out of nowhere.  _He has the WORST timing._   “It looks like you guys are definitely getting cozy, but you know what would be better? Sitting around the fire! I have a totally awesome couch reserved for you guys, if you want it…” Kirsch trailed off while nudging both of them.  
  
“Uh, actually, I think I need to refill my drink first.  Maybe a shot first.  Or two. Or five.” Laura said as she felt extremely awkward at Kirsch’s interruption.  She definitely forgot where they were.  She forgot that they were surrounded by all of her classmates and that music was playing and that…  
  
“Hey guys, ready for shots?” asked Danny and she shoved her way into the drink table.  


Annnnnd that Danny was there and might see the little interaction with the beautiful new brunette in town.  Not that it mattered.  She and Danny were never a thing.  They just happened to mess around here and there.  She knew that Danny wanted more, but Laura kept it light and casual saying that she wasn’t ready for a commitment.  But she knew why she couldn’t commit to the tall ginger haired girl…because those lips never compared to the ones she’d just tangled with.  Her touch never set her body ablaze and created the wetness in her underwear like it did with this porcelain skinned girl.  Until she felt something like this again, she couldn’t settle down with anyone.    
  
Laura broke herself out of her own troubled thoughts and yelled out, “How about whiskey shots first?” She looked around as the small group huddled around the table cheered.  They each grabbed a shot glass filled with whiskey.  
  
“To a brand new school year, and to cool new hotties in town,” Kirsch said with a wink towards Laura and Carmilla.  Everyone raised their shot glasses in the air and chugged them down.  
  
Neither Carmilla nor Laura made a face or took a chaser.  “Ah, a girl who can handle her alcohol, I see,” Carmilla grinned at Laura, reaching out to grab her waist and pull her a bit closer.  Laura grinned and obliged.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Karnstein, this isn’t my first rodeo.” Laura gave her wink with a smirk.   
  
“Ah, not your first rodeo in terms of _just drinking_ , or does that count for…other things, too?”  Carmilla decided to be a little more bold after feeling the warmth of that last shot.  
  
“Slow down, Karnstein, you don’t get to know all my dirty secrets yet.” Laura tugged on Carmilla’s hand and pulled her towards the couch by the bonfire.  She motioned to Carmilla to pick a spot and chose her spot after.  She sat in the middle while curling into Carmilla’s side.  Carmilla raised her left arm around Laura’s shoulders.  This just felt so natural to both of them.  
  
“So, Cutie, where were we?” Carmilla said as she leaned in slightly, hoping that Laura would want to continue that kiss from before.  
  
“Uh, I believe you were bashing country music and I was about to give you a lesson,” Laura laughed light as she placed her right hand on Carmilla’s thigh and squeezed slightly.  She loved the feel of those leather pants beneath her fingertips.  _Can I just touch these things forever?  Whoa, cool your jets, Hollis._

 

Carmilla was a bit surprised that Laura didn’t seem to go for the kiss, but not entirely let down as she definitely enjoyed those Hollis hands on her thighs.  _Even closer to where I really want them.  Whoa, Karnstein, slow it down._

 

“Oh, is that right, Cutie?  You’re gonna school me? Is that it?” Carmilla chuckled a bit.  Laura blushed and looked down into her drink to avoid eye contact.    
  
Laura finished taking another sip of her drink and replied, “Why yes, Carm, I am going to give you a lesson.  We don’t _always_ listen to country, by the way, BUT, it’s not _that_ bad.  For instance, this song on right now, is a great song.”  


Carmilla stared into the girl’s beautiful eyes and at this point would believe anything that came out of her mouth.  As long as she could stare into those eyes and feel her thigh next to Laura’s and feel that soft hand on her leg, yeah, she’d listen to anything.  Carmilla took note of the lyrics.  
  
_Well there was magic in the air_  
When she caught my eye.  
We shared 3 short months and one long goodbye.  
  
She was the one that got away  
The one that wrecked my heart  
I should’ve never let her go  
I should’ve begged her to stay  
She was the one that got away  
Yeah, the one that got away.

_  
_ Carmilla didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the warmth of the girl searing her side, but she was, for once, absolutely feeling this country song.  Maybe it was reminding her of a time long ago when she met the most gorgeous girl in the city and had the most incredible night of her life.  A night that was so incredible that she ended up blocking it out because no other girl could or would ever compare. The lyrics of this song brought her back to the weeks after when she spent her days and nights moping about, and not even Mattie could drag her out to Club Saigon.    
  
She eventually resorted to getting under any girl she could find as she tried to purge this honey blonde with the softest lips from her mind and from her soul.  It obviously worked at helping her forget, but she never found herself sticking with one girl too long because none of them had that “it” factor.  They were too tall or too short or too snarky or too silly.  They just weren’t the one that got away.  They weren’t _Laura Hollis_.  
  
This was obviously fate intervening, right?  What are the odds that Carmilla and Laura would end up here after that night from so long ago?  And more importantly, why is Laura so adamant that they’ve never met, yet she was so willing to give so much of herself so quickly to Carmilla?  
  
Laura interrupted Carmilla’s train of thought, “Hey, Carm, where did you go just now? You seemed like you were a million miles away.”  
  
“Nah, it wasn’t quite a million, Cutie.  Maybe I’m just really feeling this country music for the first time.” Carmilla gave Laura’s shoulder a light squeeze.  
  
“Oh, so I AM right, huh?  This music isn’t so bad afterall?” Laura gave Carmilla the biggest grin.  
  
Carmilla leaned in and caught Laura off guard with the lightest kiss.  Laura quickly reciprocated hoping Carmilla would keep it going.  But she didn’t.  Carmilla pulled back and said, “Slow down, Cutie, I didn’t say I liked ALL country music, I just get what this guy is saying.  You know, about feeling the magic in the air with someone.”  
  
Laura’s cheeks suddenly started to heat up again as she leaned in a little closer to Carmilla.  “Oh yeah, you’ve felt that before then?”  
  
“Yeah, you could say I’ve definitely felt that before,” Carmilla said as she continued to lean into Laura.  She looked down at Laura’s lips again, licking her own at the thought of biting Laura’s bottom lip.  It was definitely something Laura enjoyed if memory served her correctly.  
  
“Did you ever have one?” Laura asked, breaking Carmilla’s lock on those luscious lips.  
  
“One what?” Carmilla asked, having no actual idea what Laura meant.  
  
“One that got away?” Laura’s eyes seared into Carmilla’s soul.  She felt like Laura was asking more than she let on.  It was as if she was admitting that they had met before and wanting to know if Carmilla regretted letting her slip off into the distance.  
  
Carmilla, unsure of how to respond because she had so much she wanted to say, settled for, “Definitely, Laura, I definitely did.”  
  
“Must be serious,” Laura said as her lips hovered just in front of Carmilla’s.  Carmilla could feel Laura’s breath hit her lips with each spoken word.  “You used my name, so you must really mean it.”  
  
“I do,” Carmilla whispered back hoping she was affecting Laura as much as the other girl was affecting her.  She had to put this charade Laura was playing to rest.  She had to find a way to prove to Laura that she knew they had met before.  But how?  



	5. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire take 3. Hollstein heats up. Danny gets heated. And some dirty laundry gets aired out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind words and kudos. It means so much! Yes, this is a HUGE cliffhanger. Don't worry, I won't keep you hanging for too long. Also, the song in this chapter is Dirty Laundry by All Time Low. Happy reading, Creampuffs.

Carmilla didn’t know if it was the heat from the bonfire or the heat from Laura’s body, but she sure didn’t need this leather jacket anymore.  _Hell, I think neither of us need any of these clothes right now.  
  
_ Carmilla noticed that there was finally a break in the country music.  She was familiar with and quite a fan of the current rock song.  It was a tad ironic also considering the situation with Laura.  
  
_I don’t believe in saints_  
_They never make mistakes_  
_I know it’s not my place_  
_Who am I to tell you that you need to change_  
  
“That must be some lucky girl,” Laura said as her eyes drifted down at Carmilla’s thighs.   
  
“Why do you say that?” Carmilla asked as she tried but failed to gain Laura’s eye contact.

  
“Well, you seem pretty amazing, Carm, ya know, so far…”  Laura trailed off and finally looked up at Carmilla.  “She’s really lucky that you feel that way about her.”   
  
_Her closet’s such a mess  
Filled up with all the skeletons she’s kept  
_  
Was Laura trying to see if Carmilla felt that Laura was one that got away? But why would she be pushing this if she wouldn’t admit to being the girl?  
  
“Well she is pretty amazing, moreso now than when I met her,” Carmilla leaned in and used her nose to move Laura’s hair slightly out of the way and buried her face into Laura’s neck.   
  
_Nobody’s perfect I confess  
But she’s perfect enough without ever dressing up, yeah_  
  
She brushed her lips slightly against Laura’s neck and felt Laura shudder and move closer.  She inhaled the overwhelmingly devastating scent that was Laura Hollis.  She raised her mouth to Laura’s ear and slowly licked the outside of her earlobe.  “She’s definitely grown up since I last saw her, that had to be, what… _two years ago_?” _I don’t care that we’ve met before, I just don’t understand why she won’t be honest with me.  What’s in your dirty laundry, Laura?  
  
Dirty Laundry is piling in her room  
She’s got her secrets, yeah I’ve got mine, too  
I don’t care about what you did  
Only care about what we do  
Dirty Laundry looks good on you_  
  
Laura felt more turned on than she had in her entire life.  One stroke of Carmilla’s tongue had her close to climax and she hadn’t even really touched her.  The hot breath on her neck wasn’t helping her situation any either.  She squeezed her legs together trying to control the situation downstairs  
  
_Now here’s some honesty_  
_Sometimes I trip over your history_  
_Wish I could change my mind_  
_But it’s the things I shouldn’t see that always catch my eye_

Laura couldn’t control her urges any longer and turned her head to the right catching Carmilla’s lips with her own.  They melted into a fiery kiss.  Neither one willing to break it, both ignoring the fact that they’d need air.   
  
Laura’s left hand moved from Carmilla’s thigh up to grab the hair at the base of Carmilla’s neck and pull her closer, because _close_ wasn’t close enough.  Carmilla moaned into the kiss loving every touch Laura was giving her.  
  
Carmilla used her right hand to pull Laura’s waist closer to her while her left hand went wild in that honey blonde hair, trying to get as much of her as possible. Chills were going up and down each other’s bodies despite the hot breath exhaling from both.  
  
“HEY EVERYONE! IT’S TIME FOR MORE SHOTS!” someone yelled from beyond the bonfire.  
  
The two girls broke away in a daze.  They slowly recoiled their hands but grinning the entire time.  They were suddenly coming back down to Earth, remembering where they were.  A party in a field.  Not in Hollstein land.  And then they both felt the couch move slightly on the other side of Laura.  Neither looked away, not caring to see who or what was invading their space.  
  
“Hey Laura, what’s going on?” Danny asked.  _Of course, the ginger giant interrupts again._

“Oh, hey Danny, uh, nothing, just um…” Laura couldn’t come up with description of anything that just happened.  She also couldn’t maintain eye contact with Danny.  She looked at Carmilla for help.  
  
“Uh, Laura here was just schooling me on the beauty of country music.  No big deal.”  _Carmilla for the save.  
  
_ “Oh, well, Laura,” Danny started but lowered her voice a bit as if not wanting anyone but Laura to hear, “I was, um, wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me or…something.”  _Take a walk? What the hell does that mean? Can’t she see Laura is busy?_

“Oh, uh, actually Danny, I think I’m good right here,” Laura said hanging her head and avoiding eye contact.  _Well this just got weird._  
  
“Are you sure? I mean, I brought that, uh…” Danny leaned in and whispered loudly enough for Carmilla to hear, “that special _lotion_ that you like.  I have it in my truck if you want to… go there with me.  I know you’ve been _stressed_.” _Really weird.  
  
_ “Uh, no Danny, I’m actually pretty relaxed right now.  And I’m just hanging out with Carm, so…” Laura was hoping she could let Danny down easy.  She hadn’t really had to let her down recently and never liked doing it.  But that’s why she didn’t commit.  
  
“ _Carm_?  You just met her like _today_ , how is she already _Carm_?” Danny said sounding slightly agitated.  _I thought the Ginger Giant and I could play nice but I’m beginning to rethink that decision.  
  
_ “Danny, how much have you had to drink, maybe you should go get some water?” Laura suggested sensing that Danny was acting out of the norm for her sober self.  
  
“I don’t need water Laura, I just need you,” Danny said with a whine.   
  
“Um, Carm, why don’t you go get a water for her and maybe two drinks for us?” Laura held eye contact with Carmilla hoping she could read everything Laura was trying to say.  
  
“Uh, sure, of course, Cutie.  Uh, what did you want to drink, since your last drink was the Laura Hollis Special?” Carmilla asked, careful to be thoughtful of mixing alcohols for the tiny girl.   
  
“I’ll take anything, Carm,” Laura said with a shy smile, “like I said, I can hold my alcohol.”   
“Noted, Cutie.  I’ll be back.”  Carmilla squeezed Laura’s leg before standing up.  She started to walk away and heard Danny shout out, “I had her first, Elvira.”  
  
Carmilla turned around glaring at Danny, unsure that she heard that correctly.  “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Carmilla’s eyes darted from Danny to Laura and back to Danny.  
  
“I _said_ , I had her first, so don’t think you’re getting uncharted territory.” Danny said with an evil grin.  _Okay, this girl definitely had too much to drink because she was nothing like the giant from yesterday.  
  
_ “Excuse me, I don’t think Laura is _territory_ as you so fondly referred to her.”  Carmilla glanced at Laura who looked all sorts of embarrassed and enraged.  
  
“Danny, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but will you _please_ stop.  This isn’t like you.” Laura begged Danny to return to normal.  
  
“Well _, this_ ,” Danny gestured between herself and Laura, “isn’t like _you._ ”  
  
Carmilla looked at Laura who seemed like she wanted to run as far away as possible.  How were they cuddled together just minutes ago sharing kisses and making out and touching each other all over and now this Giantess was blowing up the whole thing.  
  
“You don’t know her like I do, _Elvira_.  You don’t even know how to make the Laura Hollis Special. “ Danny said with a smug grin slightly bobbing her head, clearly not in control of all of her movements.  
  
Carmilla grinned.  _That was it._   Time to give her the Karnstein special.  She had to kill two birds with one stone on this one and she knew just the way.   
  
“You know what, Xena, you’re right.  I don’t know _this_ Laura Hollis like you do.  And I don’t know how to make the Laura Hollis Special.” And with that, Carmilla headed off towards the drink table.  
  
“Danny, why are you acting like this?” Laura asked bewildered.  She just really wanted to be alone with Carmilla, and now she wasn’t even sure if Carmilla wanted anything to do with her.  And what exactly does Carmilla think about this thing with Danny?  Danny wasn’t very clear about what _had or hadn’t_ happened.  _Ugh, how did this go wrong so fast?_   _  
  
_ “Laura, you know how I feel about you.  I just don’t understand why you keep me at a distance.  We’re good together.” Danny had such a sad look on her face.  But she was just so pushy.  Laura couldn’t stand that part.  That’s one of the reasons she’d kept pushing Danny away lately.  Shouldn’t a partner be someone you want around you more often than not, that you can’t stop thinking about, that you just crave in the depths of your soul?  Well, Danny _wasn’t_ that.  And she hadn’t had that feeling in a really long time.  She hadn’t felt that until Carmilla set foot in Silas.  She was feeling it all over again.  
  
“Come on, Laura, we were each other’s firsts, why shouldn’t we stay with each other? That’s gotta mean something” Danny was practically begging at this point.  
  
“Um, I wouldn’t say _firsts_ , exactly, Danny.  I mean, we haven’t…” Laura trailed off not wanting to have this conversation.  
  
“Well, yeah, but you know what I mean, Hollis.  Don’t you think we started this thing for a reason?”  
  
Laura stared at her.  Yes, personally, she did start this thing for a reason, but it wasn’t for the same reason as Danny.   
“Danny, I think this is a conversation we need to have another day, when you’re…sober, perhaps.” Laura tried to ease her way out of the conversation.  She looked around hoping Carmilla was coming back with the water and a stiff drink because she could definitely use it.  
  
“I don’t _need_ to talk about this sober.  Just be honest with me right now.” Danny said firmly.   
  
They both looked up as Carmilla appeared with water and two solo cups in hand.  
  
“For the giant,” Carmilla said as she handed Danny the water, “and for the Cutie,” Carmilla handed Laura a cup as she sat down.  
  
“Thanks, Carm, what did you make?” Laura looked in her cup trying to decipher what alcohols were inside.  
  
“Oh, just a little concoction I made, one I think you might _quite_ like,” Carmilla gave a knowing smirk.  _This was gonna be good._  
  
Laura took a sip and slowly put her cup down.  She slowly looked to her right at Carmilla as she furrowed her brows together.   She shook her head slightly.  _There’s no way she remembered._   Laura took another long drink.  Long because it was delicious, and long because she was definintely going to need the alcohol inside if this was about to go down like this.  She hung her head with eyes looking into her cup, tongue dusting across her lips.   
  
“Well, Cutie, what do you think?” Carmilla gave her the biggest shit-eating grin ever. She had her in a checkmate.  There’s no possible way she could work her way out of this one.  _It also might shut Xena up.  
_  
“Uh, it’s definitely delicious. Did um…did Kirsch tell you how to make this?” Laura asked almost with a hint of hope in her voice.  Laura and Carmilla held eye contact for an extended amount of time, just trying to read each other.  
  
“Nope.  He’s over with those two gingers by the speakers.  Which by the way, how many gingers are in this town _anyway_?” Carmilla wanted to cover that topic later.  
  
“Oh…you don’t say,” Laura said as she took another long gulp of her drink.  
  
“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Danny said as she grabbed Laura’s cup.  “I mean, what’s so good about—“ Danny cut herself off  after taking a sip and stared at the cup.  She looked at Laura and then at Carmilla.  “What the fuck, Elvira? I thought you said you didn’t know how to make the Laura Hollis Special? What the fuck is going on?”  
  
“You’re right, _I don’t_ know how to make the Laura Hollis Special.  But I _do_ , in fact, know how to make the _Lauronica Mars Special_.  I know because I _invented_ it.”  She looked into Laura’s eyes which dilated immediately. _Time to air out the laundry, I suppose._  
  
Laura started to speak, but closed her mouth.  _Oh fuck.  She remembered. So that’s probably not good._  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC  
  
  


 


	6. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter at the Bonfire. We meet Laf and Perry. Holstein fluff is full speed ahead. And more secrets are emerging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a long chapter for you! The song used in this one is Bonfire by Third Eye Blind. I listened to it while writing most of this. Feel free to play it at some point to get the feel, especially during the hot Hollstein. ;) I know everyone's wanting to know, how did Laura and Carm meet? Why is Laura avoiding the truth? All I can say is, in time, ALL things will be revealed. Sometimes we just don't get answers as quickly as we'd like. But I'll never leave you hanging. You will know everything. There will be flashbacks. Just not today. Happy reading, Creampuffs. Leave me a comment and let me know how the story is treating you.

_Okay, Laura, THINK! When you’re between a girl and a girl and NOT in a good way, and secrets are pouring out, what do you do? What would Laura Hollis do?  I mean, it’s not like I lied to anyone? I just…avoided walking into the truth. Yeah? Oh crap oh crap oh crap.  OKAY C’MON HOLLIS! Girl the hell up!  
  
_ Laura, a deer in headlights, kept looking back and forth between Carmilla and Danny.  What was a mere 30 seconds felt more like minutes.  
  
“Uh, you know, I suddenly think I need to be…anywhere but here.” Laura stood up to jolt out of there, to literally anywhere else.  But before she could make her escape, she jolted right into the huge body of Kirsch.  
  
“Whoa, Little Hottie! Where’s the fire?” Kirsch asked as he gripped her with both arms trying to keep her from falling over.  
  
“Kirsch, I’ve never been happier to see you in my life!” exclaimed Laura.  
  
“Aww thanks, Little Nerd, I always love hearing that from the ladies.” Kirsch had a huge smirk on his face completely unaware of the situation at hand.  
  
“Uh, anyway, Kirsch, do you think you could help Danny? She seems to have had A LOT to drink and maybe needs to be put to bed.  Or something,” Laura whispered to Kirsch hoping to keep from starting any arguments with Danny.  
  
“What, like she needs a Dude-Scort?” Kirsch asked with a dopey grin.  _Oh, Kirsch.  
  
_ “Uh, yes please,” Laura begged.  
  
“Who am I to turn down a lady asking for help.  You got it Laura. I’m on it!” Kirsch walked over to Danny on the couch.  “Yo Danny, I hear you’re in a need of a rescue.  Lucky for you, I’m here to save the day.” Kirsch stood with his fists on his waist and chest out like a super hero.   
  
“Kirsch, don’t even try to pull that hero-guy crap on me.  I’m totally fine,” Danny said irritated as she tried to stand up. “Look, see…whoops!” Danny tipped over into Kirsch as he caught her.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, D-Bear.  You can totally put your pride aside til morning,” Kirsch said as he put his arm around her and started to walk her into his house. “I’ll be your hero tonight, and tomorrow we can hit our regularly scheduled programming of you kicking my ass, okay?” He had a huge grin hoping he could persuade her yet again.  Not that this happened often.  But often enough.  
  
“Shut up, Kirsch, just take me to your room,” Danny said avoiding eye contact.  
  
Laura and Carmilla made eye contact.  Okay, so they should just deal with this head on.  Carmilla opened her mouth to speak but before any words came out, Laura turned and bolted.  
“Cutie, come ON! Why are you running away?” Carmilla was so confused.  _Girls never run from me.  Especially after they’ve made out with me.  Am I losing the charm? Nah…right?  
  
_ Carmilla chased after Laura only to find her talking to the two gingers by the speakers.  Apparently they had wrangled her in before she made her great escape.  
  
“Cutie, look, I’m all for the chase, but you’re making this a tad more difficult than I’m used to,” Carmilla said a bit out of breath as she approached the three.  
  
“ _Cutie_ , huh?” asked the short haired ginger.  “Laura, when did you go and get all domestic? And who’s your new lady friend?”  
  
Laura looked to her left seeing that Carmilla wasn’t running away and decided she may as well make the introductions.  
  
“Uh, Laf, this is Carmilla.  She’s new to Silas as of yesterday.  She’ll be a senior like us.” Laura gestured to Carmilla and then back to Lafontaine.  “Carm, this is one of my best friends and smartest science nerd, Lafontaine, but I just call Them Laf.”  
  
  
Carmilla stuck out her hand to shake with Lafontaine.  “Science nerd, nice to meet you.”  
  
“I resemble that remark,” Lafontaine said with a smirk shaking Carmilla’s hand.  
  
“And, uh, “Them,” so are you—“ Carmilla started.  
  
“Non binary? Yes, they and them seems to fit me more than anything did thus far, so I’m just going with it.  You must be from the city, not many people around here really get the NB thing right away.” Lafontaine raised their eyebrow expecting to be correct.  
  
“Yeah, I am.  There’s definitnely a more friendly atmosphere there for living your truth, ya know?” Carmilla and Lafontaine seemed to be hitting it off.  
  
Carmilla suddenly noticed some odd behavior coming from the other ginger.  The curly haired girl was making the strangest eye contact with Laura and nudging the honey blonde in the side.  It was like they were having a secret conversation.  
  
“Laura, there’s no way…” the curly haired girl said under her breath as she elbowed Laura.  
  
“Perry, just please be quiet, yeah?” Laura was pleading with her eyes more than anything.  
  
“But LAURA, how are you going—“ Perry was still trying to get her point across.  
  
“Perry, shhh, I don’t know, I’m just gonna deal with it okay! Just please don’t say anything. To _anyone_!” Laura sure needed to learn how to whisper because Carmilla could still hear everything going on.  
  
Carmilla, now focused on the curly haired girl, squinted a bit because she was certain she’d seen this girl before.  She thought for a minute as Perry avoided eye contact and started fiddling with her cup in hand.  
  
“ _No way_ …” Carmilla said as she had a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.  
  
“No way, what?” Laf said, clearly unaware of anything that had just transpired.  
  
“Betty Crocker!” Carmilla exclaimed, eyes wide, grin growing by the second.  
  
Perry looked around as if Carmilla were referring to someone else.  
  
“Is that a weird city term for something? What does Betty Crocker refer to other than baking?” Lafontaine was lost with the lingo.  Give Them science and facts and They’d beat anyone, but this was too far over Their head.  
  
“ _She_ is.  Betty Crocker.” Carmilla looked at Lafontaine as if it were common knowledge.  “You know, because she bakes.”  
  
“Uh, Per? Have you met Carmilla before?” Lafontaine looked at Perry incredulously and then turned to Carmilla.  “How do you know she bakes, you literally just met.”  
  
Perry’s eyes widened, clearly she was trapped.  She looked around hoping to escape by having to clean up something, but before she could escape Laura interjected.  
  
“Uh, Carmilla knows because…I…told her that….when I was describing…my friends here in Silas.  Uh, right, Carm?”  To say Laura’s look at Carmilla was both hopeful and pleading was an understatement.  
  
Carmilla stared at Laura, eyebrows furrowed.  _Okay, obviously Laura knows she knows.  Also obvious is the fact that she’s clearly met Perry before.  Clearly Perry remembered her as well.  Why all the secrecy?_   _No FUCKING CLUE! But it’s also pretty clear that this science nerd has no clue what’s going on either, and it seems pretty fucking important to both of the other girls that Carmilla go along with this charade for a little longer.  FINE.  But only because this honey blonde girl is her fucking weakness.  
  
_ Carmilla let out a huge sigh and nodded slowly.  “Yep, that’s totally how I knew.  The Cupcake here gives a pretty good description of people, so I just instantly knew.  I, uh, can’t wait to try some of your sweet treats, Curly Sue.”  
  
Carmilla gave a tight-lipped smile and looked between the blonde and the ginger hoping that would suffice them.  Even though she had no clue why she was helping them anyway.  
  
Laura’s face was crimson from the term of endearment Carmilla had used but clearly tried to avoid acknowledging it.  Carmilla noticed though.  
  
Lafontaine looked around at the group not completely convinced, but was too tired to delve further into what had just transpired.  
  
“Okay…cool.” Lafontaine decided to change the subject.  There seemed to be too many feelings happening in the circle so best to get out of the situation as quickly as possible.  “So, Carmilla, do you like music? Wanna add songs to the playlist?”  
  
Carmilla glanced around and decided to go with it.  _Obviously_ , Laura wasn’t coughing up the truth in the next half hour, so might as well add some great songs to this party.  
  
“Sure, do you have Spotify on there? I’ve got some great artists to show you.” Carmilla walked over to Lafontaine’s phone by the speakers and the two began conversing over music.  
  
Perry and Laura were left awkwardly standing together.  
“Laura—“ Perry sounded like she was about to lecture the blonde, but Laura stopped her in her tracks.  
  
“Perry, don’t.  We don’t _need_ to talk about this.  Yes, I know you remember Carmilla.  Yes, I remember her, too. But no one else, and I mean NO ONE else needs to know about this, right? This can totally just be between me and you and –“  
  
“And _Carm the black cat_?” Perry asked, eyes wide.  
  
“It was _kitty cat_ , thank you, _not_ black cat, but that’s beside the point,” Laura said firmly.  
  
“Laura, dear, I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that she _broke your heart_!” Perry exclaimed.  
  
“ _Ugh_ , Perry, it was just a fun night _, that’s all_.  A one time thing.  She didn’t _break_ my heart.  There was an absence of broken hearts, thank you very much,” Laura said as she crossed her arms hanging her head.  
  
“Laura, Sweetie, need I remind you that I found you curled up with her shirt and bucket of melted ice cream while you were crying over movies.  Except that movies weren’t even on.  You were literally staring at a blank screen…”  Perry rubbed Laura’s shoulder lightly.  
  
“Perry, I don’t want to talk about it.  Clearly, things were not meant to work out then.  And clearly the universe put us in the same place at the same time again.  Don’t you think that _means_ something?” Laura was begging Perry to tell her what she wanted/needed to hear.  
  
“Laura, I just don’t think it’s a good idea.  But I also know, that Lafontaine can’t find out what happned that weekend.  I’d rather that just remain quiet forever.  SO, although I don’t approve of this thing with Carmilla, I do agree to keep it silent.  Obviously, it benefits us both.”  Perry glanced over at Lafontaine and Carmilla laughing by the speakers.  “Let’s just, _be normal_.”  
  
“Perry, THANK YOU!” Laura grabbed Perry in for a bone-crushing hug.  “I promise this is best for now.  And I promise, I’m not making bad decisions when it comes to Carmilla.  I think I just need to take it as it comes.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m not so sure…” Perry trailed off as Laura grabbed Perry’s arm to lead her over to the other two.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The four friends spent the rest of the night hanging around the bonfire until it almost burned out.   
  
Carmilla and Laura were side by side on the couch.  They were keeping their hands to themselves for the most part, having put their libidos in check no thanks to Danny.   
  
Carmilla made sure to keep as much of the left side of her body in contact with Laura as possible though.  And every now and then she’d hook her pinky finger with the honey blonde’s just to remind her she was still wanting more.  
  
The two gingers sat across the fire in camping chairs.  Kirsch found his spot on an old tree stump with a brunette girl named Sara Jane on his lap.  It was clear that they weren’t dating but it was unclear if this was a regular thing or not.   
  
Sara jane let out a loud yawn that had everyone laughing.  “Sorry guys, but I think I have to call it a night,” she said standing up.  She grabbed Kirsch’s hand from around her waist and gave him a sweet smile.  “Kirsch, can I stay in your room?”  
  
“Uh, sorry, SJ, I totally would let you, but D-Bear is already asleep in there,” he said scratching his head.  
  
“Really, Kirsch? _Again_?  But this is like the _perfect_ night for me to stay over…” Sara Jane let out a whine.  
  
“Sorry, babe, I had to help out Danny.  But I do have the guest room which you can totally crash in,” he said as he stood up and started to head towards his house.  
  
“Uh, guys, totally stay as long as you like.  Mi casa is uh your casa, too.  Yeah?” Kirsch said with a big grin as he turned and walked in with the short brunette.  
  
“If you’re staying in the guest room, I’ll stay over…I GUESS,” was the last thing they heard Sarah Jane say before the two were out of sight.  
  
“So are they like, _together_?” Carmilla asked pointing in the direction of the house.  
  
“Eh, not really.  Kind of on and off,” Laura said snuggling in more towards Carmilla as it seemed to be getting colder without the fire blazing.  “You know, it’s _high school_.  Everyone’s just trying to figure out what they want.” She gave Carmilla a smoldering glare.  _Definitely no confusion about what Laura wants.  
  
_ “Speaking of what I want,” Perry began, “I think it’s time for me to clean up and then head home.  I have a lot of baking to do tomorrow and am ready to get some sleep.”   
  
Perry and Lafontaine got up and started cleaning.  Carmilla looked over at Laura raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Curly Sue knows this isn’t her house, right? Why is she cleaning up Kirsch’s place?”  Carmilla was very confused.  
  
“Oh, that’s just Perry.  She’s like a mom in a teen body.  She’s always been that way.   Plus, if she’s dealing with anything she tends to clean more, so…considering the happenings of earlier…” Laura trailed off and looked into her cup.  She gulped down the remaining contents.  
  
“Ah, yes…earlier.  So, are we gonna discuss that, or?” Carmilla left it open-ended hoping Laura would be ready to fill in the blanks.  
  
“Uh, would you like to walk me to my car?” Laura asked changing the subject.  
  
Carmilla stared into her eyes.  She was unsure if this was avoidance or if Laura wanted to go someplace to talk about it.  
  
“Sure, Cutie.  You’re parked by me anyway, so why not?” She stood and helped Laura up by grabbing both hands.   
  
“Oh, so if you weren’t parked by me, you wouldn’t walk me to my car to ensure my safety?” Laura batted her eyelashes at Carmilla.  
  
“Oh, please, I heard how you yelled at Danny and Kirsch yesterday from your jeep.  Nothing about that voice said anything about being helpless,” Carmilla said with a chuckle.  
  
“Yeahhhh, you’re right.  Plus, I always have my bear spray courtesy of my dad.” Laura rolled her eyes at how over-protective her dad was.  But hey, he cared.  
  
“ _Bear spray_?!” Carmilla’s eyes went wide.  “Are you serious?”  
  
“Dead serious,” Laura said with a laugh.  “Not to mention, I’ve taken Krav Maga since I was 8.”  
  
Carmilla’s jaw dropped.  _Wow, so she most likely knows how to take charge and what to do with her hands._   _Hehe.  
  
_ The two girls walked the path to the front driveway, their pinkies connected. They both were stealing glances at each other along the way, both not wanting to get caught by the other.  
  
They reached the Camaro and the Jeep.  “Well, this is me,” Laura said pointing to the jeep.  “But, you knew that already,” she said laughing and trying to hide her blush.  
  
“Yep, Cupcake, and this is me,” Carmilla said pointing to her black Camaro.  
  
“I can’t believe you actually have a Camaro and you’re only 17!” Laura’s jaw dropped as she let go of Carmilla’s pinky and walked around the car to admire it.  
  
“Yeah, what can I say? Mom and Dad felt bad about the divorce, so Carmilla gets whatever car she wants as payment.  And who am I to say no, right?” Carmilla said as she walked up behind Laura.  
  
“If you want, you can check out the inside?” Carmilla whispered against Laura’s ear as she put both hands on the smaller girl’s waist.  
  
Laura shivered from the hot breath.  It was definitely waking up her libido.   
“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She turned and gave Carmilla a grin.  
  
“Actually, I don’t, just the cute cupcakes like you.  So, pretty much just you.”  Carmilla said pulling Laura’s body closer.  
  
“Hmmm, I don’t know if I believe that, but who am I to turn down sitting in a Camaro?” Laura gave the raven haired girl a wink as she reached into Carmilla’s pocket slowly and pulled out her keys.   
  
“Can I start it up?” Laura batted her eyelashes at Carmilla.  
  
“Of course, Cutie.  Keep looking at me like that, and you can do anything you want.”  Carmilla opened the door for Laura and let her in.  She went around and got in the passenger side.  
  
“Wow, you even have a sunroof? Holy Dumbledore, this is amazing!” Laura exclaimed out as she was looking every which way taking it all in.  
  
Carmilla grinned at Laura with her eyebrows raised, “Did you just…reference _Harry Potter_? Wow, Cupcake.  You’re telling me I have a cute dork on my hands here?”  
  
Laura pretended to be offended. “Wow, a dork? How dare you!  I should leave right now.” She pretended to open the door and leave but Carmilla grabbed her forearm.  
  
“Whoa there Cutie, no need to leave.  I didn’t say it was a _bad_ thing.” Carmilla pulled Laura closer to her.  
  
“Hmmm, I’m sure,” Laura hummed as she leaned her head against Carmilla’s and enjoyed the closeness.  And the aloneness.  
  
“Cutie?” Carmilla asked opening her eyes and pulling back slightly.  She tucked Laura’s hair behind the honey blonde’s ear before sliding her fingers down the girls face to her chin.  
  
“Yeah, Carm?” Laura wondered where this was going.

 

“Are you gonna start the engine?” Carmilla said with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
“Oh, right, haha, uh, yes.  Right.  The engine, start the…” she trailed off as she stuck the key in the ignition.  
  
The Camaro roared to life and began to purr like a cat.  She looked over at Carmilla who also seemed to also be purring like a cat with happiness at the sound. Well, one thing didn’t change for sure.  That’s where Laura came up with the kitty cat nickname just a couple of years ago.  
  
Laura was about to say something when the music started blaring and a voice was singing  
  
_Whooooaaaa, Whooaaa, Whoooooaaaaa_  
  
“Whoa, sorry, Cutie,” Carmilla said as she quickly turned the stereo down.  “Sorry, I forgot it’s connected to the Bluetooth on my phone.”  
  
Laura grabbed Carmilla’s hand and laced their fingers together.  “No, leave it on.  This sounds like it’s a good song.” She smiled shyly at Carmilla.  
  
“Yeah, sure, we can leave it on.  It’s a great song actually.  And I guess appropriate, I mean it is called _Bonfire_ ,” Carmilla said with a chuckle.  
  
_Everything’s Changing now  
And I am high like a star that’s flying  
Cassiopeia  
Everything’s changing now_  
  
Carmilla felt the car heating up inside, and it wasn’t because the actual heat was on.  This was just the first time that she’d be in close quarters and _alone_ with the beautiful girl in front of her.  She didn’t know if she should just go with her feelings or if she should question Laura about all of the secrecy.  
  
“Laura, do you want to talk about what’s going on?” Carmilla figured she’d leave it up to Laura, although she suspected she already knew the outcome.  
  
“Carm?”  
  
“Yeah, Cutie?” Carmilla let out a huge sigh.  
  
_Lightning comes and lightning goes  
And it’s all the same to me  
Let it in  
_  
  
Laura looked at their tangled hands and rubbed the back of Carmilla’s hand with her free hand.  “Would it be okay if we just let tonight remain amazing? And pretend that there aren’t any secrets and there isn’t a past and that there aren’t any questions to answer?  Can tonight just be _tonight_ and we’ll deal with everything else later? Please.”  
  
_Cause I want you so  
I can hardly breathe or release  
Into one thousand pieces  
I have broke into  
Over you  
The chain will soon be gone  
I keep burning on and on and on  
_  
Carmilla stared at the blonde girl.  Her heart swelled and jumped a million directions within her body.  She had chills on top of chills.  She wanted the answers and felt that she deserved them, but more than anything she wanted more of what she’d gotten a taste of earlier.  She needed to taste the girl in front of her again.  
  
“Sure, Laura. Whatever you want.” Carmilla said with a gentle smile.  
  
Laura let go of Carmilla’s hand and pulled her closer to her crashing their lips together.  Suddenly they were a tangled mess of hands, tongues, teeth, and hot breath.  Carmilla was grabbing any part of Laura she could get her hands on.  She wanted every piece of her and she wanted it now.  One second it was the girl’s waist, then her back, back down to her amazing thighs and then up to her hair.  She couldn’t tell if everything was moving so fast or so slow.  It felt like time was stopping and she wanted it to stay this way forever.  
  
_If nothing else I am myself  
That’s all I have to give  
Everything’s changing now  
  
_ Laura had her hands all over Carmilla but couldn’t get as close as she wanted with this armrest in the way.  She pulled away from Carmilla and somehow wiggled her way out of the driver’s seat and onto Carmilla’s lap.  
  
“I knew it was a good thing that you’re a tiny gay Laura.” Carmilla said with a slight laugh.  
  
“Carm, shut up.  Less talking, more of this.” She shut Carmilla up with her mouth.  
  
“Good.  Idea.” Carmilla managed to get out the words between kisses.  
  
Carmilla was running her hands slowly up and down Laura’s back.  She felt Laura shiver, but everytime it happened Laura would hold on tighter to Carmilla’s neck.  So it still worked in her favor.  
  
_Oh we could live like kings  
If we take a risk  
Or we could live in doubt  
Everything’s changing now  
Oh now  
_  
Carmilla pulled back slightly from the kiss and decided to go for it.  She’d been wanting to do this all night.  She bit Laura’s lower lip.  She gave it a tug before diving back into Laura’s mouth.  Laura hummed with approval.  _Yeah, she still likes that.  I didn’t forget.  
  
_ Laura pulled back and looked in Carmilla’s eyes while Carmilla was still chasing Laura’s lips.  
  
“Cutie, what happened to more kissing.  I want more kissing.” Carmilla gave a slight pout.  
  
Laura chuckled and tapped Carmilla on the nose.  “You remembered…” Laura trailed off as if Carmilla were supposed to know what she talking about.  
  
“What, the lip thing,” Carmilla said with a smile.  “Of course, I did.  I’d never forget what drives you crazy.  It’s like a super power, I tell ya.”

Laura turned 10 shades of crimson and slapped Carmilla on the shoulder.  
  
“No, Carm! Although that was a pleasant surprise,” she said as she leaned in and pressed her lips lightly to Carmilla’s.  She pulled back and ran her hands down Carmilla’s arms and back up to her neck.  
  
“No, I meant…you called me _Cupcake_.  And I know you’re all about the nicknames, but it surprised me that you used _that_ one…”  She looked to Carmilla for confirmation.  
  
“Cutie, how could I forget this tiny human walking into a club in the city wearing a shirt with tiny cupcakes all over it?  It was the most adorable thing I’d ever seen.” Carmilla leaned in and rubbed her nose against Laura’s.  
  
“Yeah? Well, you better have remembered.  Because I really miss that shirt,” Laura said as she looked a little sad.  
  
“Well, I guess you can have it back now, because it’s here in Silas…” Carmilla trailed off with a smile in her eyes.  
  
“You _kept_ it?” Laura asked unbelieving that Carmilla was telling the truth.  
  
“Of course I did.  Did you keep my shirt or did you toss it on the highway the second you left the city?” Carmilla laughed before receiving a slap on the arm from Laura.  
  
“Stop Carm…of course I kept it.”  Laura looked down nervously.  “I may have actually slept it with it…for a while.  I think Perry actually had to pry it out of my hands at one point.”  Laura turned even more red than before.  
  
“You’re _serious_?” Carmilla couldn’t believe the revelation.  If she was saying what she thought she was saying, they were both way more invested in this than each other thought.  She still isn’t certain where this thing between them went wrong, but she was here and Laura was here and that was what mattered at the moment.  
  
_Maybe you and I are cursed  
Maybe you and I are one  
And that’s the universe  
Around, around she drags you_  
  
“Cutie, can we agree to table this discussion and return to the task at hand? Which is making out with the really beautiful girl in my lap.” Carmilla said as she squeezed her hands resting on Laura’s ass. Laura let out a surprised laugh.  
  
“Fine, that sounds like a pretty good idea.”  Laura crashed back into Carmilla.  
  
_Lightning comes and lightning goes  
It’s all the same to me  
Let it in  
Cause I want you so  
I can hardly breathe or release  
Into one thousand pieces  
I have broke into  
Over you  
We’ll stop the flames at dawn  
I keep burning on and on and on  
I really love you  
  
Did you get what you wanted?_  
  
Laura seemed to slow the pace.  The fire building between them.  She felt the heat pooling low in her stomach.  She wanted to relish in every touch with Carm.  She slowly started to grind down on Carmilla’s lap.  She didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t help it either.  Carmilla let out a groan into Laura’s mouth.  Their breathing became quicker.  Carmilla pulled back and began placing kisses along Laura’s beautiful collar bone.  She trailed them up Laura’s neck as Laura lifted her chin to allow Carmilla more access.  Carmilla trailed the kisses all the way up to the honey blonde’s ear where she bit just below it.  Laura growled and pulled Carmilla back to her mouth.  She quickly pushed her tongue into the raven haired girl’s mouth.  
  
 She couldn’t get enough of her mouth, her tongue, her taste, her smell.  How had she been wasting her time with any other girls but the one in front of her.  Well, she didn’t really have an option.  It was a little quick to think this, but she was fairly certain that after tonight, no other girls could compare to this.  
  
Laura scooped Carmilla’s hair to one side of her neck and dove in placing kisses from her ear down to the base of her neck.  She bit right at Carmilla’s pulse point and is pretty sure she heard the taller girl purr.  _Wow, gotta remember that one._  
  
She was just about to dive back into Carmilla’s mouth when a cell phone started ringing.  They both pulled back and looked at each other.  Both were breathing hard.  They looked around and saw that all of the windows were steamed up.   
  
Laura heard the beep again and realized it was her cellphone.  She pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was text from Laf.  
  
**Laf:** Just so you know, you left Carmilla’s car running and fogged up the windows.  And I know this because your jeep is parked next to her car.  And you’re not in Kirsch’s house.  And by the way, it’s 3:30.  I’m sure your dad is waiting up.  
  
“Oh my god,” Laura said face palming.   
  
“What is it, Cutie?” Carmilla ran her hands up and down Laura’s side.  
  
“Uh, apparently there was an audience outside. And OMG it’s 3:30! How long have we been in this car? Omg, I so have to go home right now.” Laura started to climb off Carmilla’s lap.   
  
“Eh, excuse me? Do I not get a goodbye?’ Carmilla looked at Laura with a pout.  
  
“Oh, ha, sorry,” Laura said smiling as she leaned in to kiss Carmilla.  She gave her a light kiss, once, twice, three times before pulling back.   
  
“Sooo…” Carmilla started but trailed off.

“So, I had a lot of fun with you.  I’m glad you decided to come the bonfire.  I think it’s definitely setting the tone for the new school year.” Laura giggled and traced Carmilla’s jaw with her finger.  
  
“So, can I call you tomorrow, Cutie?” Carmilla had a hopeful look on her face.  
  
“Of course,” Laura said as she tilted her head while looking in Carmilla’s brown eyes.  “Although, I do have to referee a couple of games tomorrow, but you can text me also and I’ll answer when I’m free.”  
  
“Works for me, Cutie.  I guess then I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She opened the door and both girls climbed out.  Laura got into her jeep and rolled down the window.  
  
“Hey Karnstein!” Laura shouted before Carmilla got to her driver side.   
  
“Yeah, Cupcake?”  
  
“How about one more for the road,” Laura said pointing to her mouth with a smirk.  
  
“AH, well who am I to turn down a beautiful lady’s request?” She walked around and grabbed Laura’s head with both hands and placed the sweetest kiss on Laura’s lips.   
  
“How was that?” Carmilla asked slowly opening her eyes.  
  
“Perfect.  Goodnight, Carm.”  
  
“Goodnight, Cupcake.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Laura shut off her headlights before pulling into her driveway, not wanting to wake her dad if was in fact asleep.  
  
She walked slowly into her house, tip-toeing all the way.  She walked into the kitchen, slowly opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.   
  
“Soo… _who is she_?” She heard the ominous voice from behind her.   
  
“Hey…Dad, how’s it going?”  Laura turned around and had a pleading look on her face.  She was home late, and it’s not like she hadn’t been home late before, but she knew her dad was going to grill her about Carmilla.  _Because he just knows these things.  
  
_ “Hi, Laura.  I _repeat_ ,” he said clearing his throat, “who is she?”  
  
“Dad…it’s not what you think…” _Clearly, it was.  But he doesn’t need to know that yet.  
  
_ “Name,” he said.  No nonsense.  
  
“She’s just a friend, Dad.  She just moved to town.  That’s it.  And her name is Carmilla.” Hopefully that would suffice him.  
  
“Carmilla, huh, that’s an interesting name.  What’s this Carmilla’s last name?”  
  
“Karnstein.  Carmilla Karnstein.”  _Why does he always need to know these things.  She’s new to Silas, it’s not like he’ll know her.  
  
_ “Wait, what did you say?” He raised his eyebrows not believing what he heard.  
  
“Karnstein, Dad.  It’s not like you’ll know her parents, Dad.”

 

“Karnstein, huh.  _Wow_.” Her dad stood looking like he’d seen a ghost.  “Do me a favor, Pumpkin.  Ask _Carmilla_ if her mother’s name is Lily.”  
  
“What? Dad, why? That’s so weird, she literally just moved here—“ Laura started to argue but her dad cut her off.  
  
“Just do it for me, Pumpkin, yeah?”  He walked over and kissed her on the forehead.  “Goodnight, see you in the morning.”  
  
He walked to his room. She turned the light off in the kitchen and headed up to her room.  After putting on her pajamas, she plugged in her phone to charge and noticed she’d received a new text.  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:**   Hey, Cutie, just wanted to make sure you made it home okay.  
  
**Lauronica Mars:**   Hey, Carm.  I’m home safe.  Thanks for checking on me. Xx  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** No problem.  And again, I had a great time with you.  
  
**Lauronica Mars:** Me too, Carm.  Uh, so weird question, my dad wanted me to ask you if your mother’s name is Lily?  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** Haha, uh definitely a weird question. Um, she goes by Lilita, I mean that’s her given name.  But I don’t think I’ve heard anyone call her Lily in a long time.  I think it was what a lot of people used to call her when she was in high school.  Not really since then.  
  
**Lauronica Mars:**   Haha, ok thanks.  I will relay the message to my dad.  Luckily that kept him from grilling me too much about you.;)

**Carm the kitty cat:** Yeah, we wouldn’t want that, would we?  Speaking of grilling…we are going to talk about all of this history we have, soon, aren’t we?  Just making sure to ask when you can’t trick me with your sweet kisses and cute face. ;)

 

**Lauronica Mars:** Omg, Carm! Stop making me blush.  But yes, I promise we’ll talk.  But for now, I must say goodnight.  
  
**Carm the kitty cat:** Perfect.  Goodnight, Laura.  Sleep well.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

TBC  
  
  
  
  


 


	7. Say You'll Never Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla unpacks. We have our first flashback! You're getting a glimpse of what happened when Laura and Carmilla originally met. Also, someone's got a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you so much for continuing on this ride with me. I can't tell you how many chapters this will ultimately end up being, but I can tell you that I plan on going the distance as long as you're still interested. This chapter was originally a lot longer, but I had to break it up. So, that's good for you guys, it means more content will be coming faster.
> 
> The song used in this chapter is Roses by The Chainsmokers featuring Roses.
> 
> Happy reading, Creampuffs. Please, leave a comment or a kudo and let me know how you're liking this so far.

“Hey! _Carm_!” Carmilla heard a tiny muffled voice call her name.  She sat up and looked around.  She swore she was hearing things.  It was the middle of the night.  Who could _possibly_ be talking to her right now.   
All of a sudden, her sliding door to her balcony slid open.  Carmilla gasped and started to jump up to attack the intruder, when suddenly a tiny body hit her in a flash!    
 “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, my Kitty Cat,” the tiny ball of honey-blonde hair said as she climbed on Carmilla’s bed.    
“ _Cupcake_?  Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you _doing_ here? In the middle of the night?  Wait a minute, what am I _saying_ , I don’t care why.”  Carmilla smirked and shook her head.  She couldn’t believe she had _the one and only_ Laura Hollis in her bed already and she was too busy trying to talk right now.  There were plenty of other things she could be doing.  
“That’s more like it,” Laura said in a sultry voice as she slowly crawled up the length of Carmilla’s body.  “ _Now_ , which part do I have to touch first to get you to start purring,” the blonde asked with a big smirk.  Carmilla grinned, closed her eyes and enjoyed as Laura’s hands slowly ran over every inch of her body.  As Laura’s right hand settled just under Carmilla’s shirt and started drawing circles on the raven-haired girl’s hip, Carmilla immediately started purring in pleasure.    
“There it is, there’s my Kitty Cat.  Carm…” Laura trailed off.  Carmilla was at the mercy of Laura’s hands and couldn’t open her eyes.    
“Mmm, Cupcake, that feels amazing.  Keep doing that.” Carmilla was in heaven.  
“Carm, open your eyes, aren’t you going to look at me? Carm? Carmilla open your eyes….”  
Carmilla opened her eyes expecting to see the beautiful brown eyes just mere inches from her own.  What she saw instead was the not-so-delightful sight of her younger brother Will.  _WHAT THE FUCK?  
  
_ Carmilla shot up in a panic.  What the hell was Will doing here and where was Laura?  Carmilla looked around and saw daylight streaming through the sliding door that was cloaked in darkness just minutes ago.    
_Oh my god._   _I was dreaming! WHY?! Why couldn’t that have been real?  
  
_ “Why’d I have to wake up to your ugly face, Will? What are you doing here?” Carmilla had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
“ _Excuse me_ , my face isn’t ugly,” Willl retorted.  “Also, if anyone should be complaining, it should be _me_ having to have just listened to your presumably wet dream you just had.  Ugh, I’m so glad you aren’t a guy.  I don’t want to know what I’d be seeing right now.” Will looked down at the covers and grimaced.  
  
Carmilla grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  “Shut up! I was not having...a…wet dream. Um…anyway, what the hell are you doing in my room, Will?” Carmilla need a subject change stat!  
  
“Oh, right, well Mother wants you to unpack the rest of your things as soon as possible,” Will said as he walked over and looked out of her balcony view.  “Holy shit, Kitty, your view is AMAZING!  Why didn’t I get this room?” He turned and looked at her with disbelief.  
  
“Ha, what planet do you think you live on?  There’s _no way_ you would’ve had dibs on this room.  Besides, you’re such a Mama’s boy that you know Mother will let you mold your room in whichever way you want.  You always get what you want,” she said walking over and shoving him.  
  
“Yes, I know I do…and I’m NOT a Mama’s boy,” Will said staring her down.  “Just please don’t start spreading that rumor.  This is a small town and I don’t need any trouble,” he pleaded.  
  
Carmilla smirked at him.  “Then don’t give me a reason, Willy Boy.” She winked.  “Now, anything else that Mother requests today?”  
  
“Yes…Kitty, have I told you how radiant you look this morning?” Will gave her a dazzling smile.  
  
“Excuse me, what happened? You were insulting me and now you’ve changed your tune.  What do you want? What does Mother want me to do?”  She sighed and walked out onto the balcony.  As much as she wanted black drapes to block out the annoying sunlight, she really did enjoy this view overlooking the pond.  Currently there was a bit of fog hovering over the still waters.  _Since when do I like nature? Stars, sure.  But this is getting weird…  
  
_ “ _Wellll_ , I don’t have a car yet, and I don’t really want to be driven around town by Vordy—“ Will started slowly.  
  
Carmilla immediately cut him off, “What do you mean, you don’t want Vordy to drive you around? You didn’t care in the city…” she said as she stared him down awaiting a response.  
  
“Kitty, that was different! It was _cool_ there.  Here I think it’d make me stick out like a sore thumb.  And I just want to blend in with the other kids.  I mean, I want to be my own person, but I’m trying to find out who that is I guess…and I don’t want them to treat me differently because we have the Karnsteins’ money.  Does that make sense?” he asked as he stared at the view and then down at his feet.  She saw him kick a tiny pebble over the railing.  It was rare that this happened, but she actually did feel for him.  She was _human_ , afterall.  She had some feelings deep down inside _somewhere_.  
  
“Ugh, okay _fine_. Where do you need to go?” she asked as she walked inside to look at the time.  She needed to see how much of this day her family was going to take from her.  
  
She picked up her phone and saw that it was almost 9am.  She also saw that she had two text messages from a certain tiny blonde.  
  
**Lauronica Mars:** So…I had the strangest dream last night that I hung out with this amazingly beautiful girl at the bonfire.  She knew all the right things to do and say.  And all of the right places to touch me.  And the _kissing_ , don’t even get me started on how breathless she left me.  But then, I realized it was just a dream and all I _really_ did was hang out with you….  
  
_What the hell? Is she for real?  Did Laura really not enjoy last night?  
  
_**Lauronica Mars:** ;) Just kidding.  Good morning btw.  I had an amazing night with you.  Minus all of the Danny parts.  Sorry about that… But anyway, just wanted to tell you I had a good time…and that I enjoyed it.  There was…much enjoyment…so maybe we can hang out again and enjoy more things… _together._   Okayyyy….gotta go referee some kids games!  Right _, kids_.  No more dirty thoughts about enjoying time with the Kitty Cat. Text me whenever you get this. Or whenever you’re free.  Or…whatever. Bye, Carm. XX  
  
_Who knew it was possible to ramble via text?  Leave it to the Cupcake.  
  
_  
“Earth to Carmilla,” Will said as he stood at the balcony door.  “Are you listening to what I’m saying? What’s distracting you, or should I say _whom_?”  He glared at her.  
  
“Nothing. No one.  What were you saying? Where did you need to go?” She needed to avoid anyone getting in her business before she’d figured it out herself.  
  
“I wanted to go to the athletic fields.  Kirsch wants to hang out after he’s done reffing the games today, but I need a ride there.  And that’s it.  Just to the fields.” He held his hands together as if he were begging her.  “Please?”  
  
“Ah, I love when you beg….” She let him wait in agony before replying yes or no.  _Wait, did he say athletic fields? Reffing games? As in, games that Laura would also be attending? Say no more._

“Say no more, little brother.  Today is your lucky day.  Turns out, I’m feeling quite generous,” she said smiling as she put her arm around his shoulder.   
  
“Mmm, I’m sure.  There must be something in it for you, but I don’t care.  Thanks for saying yes,” he said as he gave her a side hug.  “Also, can you hurry and unpack because I’d like to go sooner rather than later?” He gave her a huge grin?  
  
“Ugh, get out of here, Will,” she said, pushing him out of her room.  “I’ll _try_ to hurry.”  _The sooner we get there, the sooner I get a Cupcake.  
_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
An hour and a half later, Carmilla had unpacked everything.  _Oh, shit, I missed one._ Okay, Carmilla had unpacked everything except for one box.  _I don’t even remember what’s in this box._  
  
It was a box that appeared to have been sealed for quite some time.  Upon further inspection, she saw that at some point, she had written on it “DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU WIELD THE BLADE OF HASTUR.  EVEN THEN, YOU SHOULD THINK AGAIN.”  _Wow, I must’ve been in a mood that day.  That **rarely** happens. Haha. _  
  
She used her box cutter to slice through the tape on the top and peered inside.  Her jaw dropped.  _Holy shit.  So here it is.  Or I guess, here it’s been.  
  
_ Carmilla pulled out a huge comforter covered in the constellations of the sky.  Underneath the blanket she found a dark blue shirt with cupcake designs on it.  _Wow.  This takes me back..._  
  
**********************  
**Roughly Two Years Ago…**  
**********************

Carmilla sat in her usual corner of Club Saigon, watching the masses interact with each other.  It appeared to be another typical Saturday night.   Another night in which Carmilla longs for something that can’t be found here, yet she sticks around hoping it’ll surprise her and appear out of thin air.  _What’s that saying, hope dies last?_  
  
She was a newly 16-year-old girl, way too acquainted with the bar/club life.  But she was also rich and living the lavish City-lifestyle, and that’s just the way that kind of world works.  It’s a world in which children want to be adults and have the world at their fingertips.  _She definitely wasn’t complaining._  
  
Her parents weren’t the most up-to-date on where their daughter was most of the time.  After their divorce, her father moved back to his hometown, taking up residence in his childhood mansion.    
  
Her mother loved both Carmilla and her brother, but she as well was living that lavish City life and couldn’t be bothered to take time out from _this charity event_ or _that ball_.  After all, the children had Vordenburg to take care of general needs.  She made sure she showed them love as she deemed necessary.  _Right, Mother._  
  
Tonight _appeared_ to be like any other.  Anyone that was a regular to Saigon knew Carmilla was a regular also.  They probably expected that she was having an ordinary evening, but tonight was different.

 

No, this evening, she wouldn’t have an argument and heated make-up with her on-again off-again girlfriend.  She wouldn’t overcompensate and drink away her feelings illegally in the bar.  She wouldn’t wake up with Ell in her bed the next morning regretting choices from the night before.  She wouldn’t have the inner-pangings of a still-broken heart. She wouldn’t be left with the stale taste in her mouth from too much underage drinking… _Well, that one I can’t guarantee.  Rich kids in the city can really get away with so much._  
  
Tonight held the weight of promise that she had never felt before.  There was a possibility that something wonderful this way comes.  And Carmilla wasn’t one to hope, but for the first time, she hoped with everything inside of her, that tonight would in fact be different.  
  
Mattie approached the booth in the corner and placed a tray of various drinks and shots down and settled herself next to Carmilla.  The elegant girl that was Carmilla’s sister from another mother began sipping on her cosmo. 

_  
_ “Aww, Mattie, you shouldn’t have,” Carmilla says grinning at the older girl while running her wide eyes over the assortment of liquid gold.  _Which drink to down first?_ _Which one will calm my nerves the most?  
  
_ “I didn’t,” Mattie began as looked stiffly at Carmilla.  “ _Theo_ , sends his love, via drinks of course.  He also mumbled something disgusting about sending another kind of love to you, and then some other garbage about him and you and Ell… Ugh, I have no clue, but obviously he’s got quite high hopes,” she said as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass. __  
  


Carmilla shuddered.  “ Ugh, why is he so gross?  He just won’t take a hint.”  
  
“Well, in all fairness, you aren’t trying that hard to send him running,” Mattie began, implying as if Carmilla might be leading him on.  
  
“Well, Sis, what do you expect me to do? I’m not by any means leading him on, but if I told him how disgusted I really am with him, where do you expect us to be getting these lovely free drinks from?  Whether you’re older than me or not,” Carmilla said picking up a shot, most likely whiskey, “you’re still not _of age_ which means, we keep our enemies close when it’s of benefit to us.” Carmilla threw the shot down her throat and slammed the empty shot glass on the table.  
  
“But trust me, Mattie,” she said running her hand around the edge of her mouth to wipe away any leftover liquid, “no means no, and I definitely say _no_.  For the record.”  
  
Mattie smirked at Carmilla.  “ _Fine_ , little Sis.  I trust your judgement on this.  I just don’t want to have to rip off the bartender’s head and have him for a late night snack.”  She bit into a cherry from her cosmo and winked.  
  
Carmilla chuckled, “You know, if I didn’t know you, I’d swear you act like a creature of the night.  Sure you’re not a vampire or something?”  Carmilla winked and squeezed Mattie’s shoulder.

“I should be so lucky,” Mattie replied placing her chin on her hand to rest.    
  
Carmilla heard the song change, and glanced over to the DJ in the back of Club Saigon.  She was happy it was her favorite DJ spinning this evening because she needed the right music for this night filled with promise.  You can’t have a great moment without the right music.    
  
The current track was a newer song by the Chainsmokers that she was actually quite enjoying. 

  
_Taking it slow, but it’s not typical  
He already knows that my love is fire  
His heart was a stone, but then his hands roamed  
I turned him to gold and it took him higher  
  
_ Her high from the song reminded her that this night was filled with _promise_. And there was very good chance that Mattie had the answers that could make or break her evening.  So, it was time to cut to the chase.  
  
“Sooo…” Carmilla began before Mattie cut her off.  
  
“Where’s that little Koala of yours?” Mattie squinted a tiny bit in Carmilla’s direction.  
  
“My _Koala_? What on Earth are you talking about?” Carmilla was thoroughly confused.  
  
“You know very well who I’m referring to, that girl that hangs all over you _all of the time_.  She reminds me of a Koala who won’t let go of the damn tree limb.  And really, I wish I could compare her to something else because it’s quite demeaning to Koalas in general, but that’s what she does!”  Mattie was seemingly very worked up about Ell and began downing her cocktail.  
  
“Mattie, listen, I’m doing my best to get her grubby hands off my _tree limbs_ , but I really don’t want to talk about her right now.  And you know it.” Carmilla stared at Mattie waiting for her to give up the info.  
  
“ _Oh_? Did you want something from me, Mircalla, _Dear_?” Mattie gave her a shit-eating grin and began to examine her nails on one hand.  
  
“Oh, stop it.  Don’t patronize me.  You only call me Mircalla when you have what I want and you won’t give it up.  So, give it up,” Carmilla said, taking another shot.  _Wow, that was pretty strong.  Almost needed a chaser for that one.  Almost._ “Is she coming or not?  Did you find out?”  
  
_Well I’ll be your daydream, I’ll be your favorite things  
We could be beautiful  
Get drunk on the good life, I’ll take you to paradise  
Say you’ll never let me go  
  
_ Mattie lowered her eyes and stared at Carmilla for a bit.  “I can see she seems quite important to you for knowing her for such a short time.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Mattie, I’m not trying to marry her.  I’m just trying to ask if she’s coming here tonight so I can get to know her better.  No one’s talking about marriage.  Hell, no one’s talking about _love_.  So, plain and simple, is she coming here tonight?”    
  
Carmilla held a breath.  She, of all people, couldn’t believe how important a simple ‘yes’ was in this moment.  She had no clue how her week had led her to this moment.  But she’d give anything to make this feeling of hope last a little longer.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” Mattie said quickly as she grabbed another cosmo from the tray of drinks.  “Are you happy? Yes, your little _Lenore_ is going to be here.  Or so, Aiden says.  But I trust Them that They wouldn’t lie in this situation.”  
  
“It’s _Laura_.  Not _Lenore_.  _Please_ , Mattie, don’t call her Lenore if she does come.  Please don’t call her _any_ names that might make her run away.  Please, just be kind, for me, yeah?” Carmilla grabbed Mattie’s hand in hers as to emphasize her need for this to go well.    
  
“Fine,” Mattie said with a sigh.  “Just for you, Sis, but I’m really not certain about this.  I mean, the prospect of her is more promising than the current Koala situation, but you’ve only just met this girl.  She better not hurt you is all I’m saying.”  
  
“She won’t Mattie, I promise.” Carmilla let out the breath she’d been holding.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re going to find out because she just walked in…”  
  
Carmilla turned her head to the door and saw the gorgeous tiny girl with the soft honey-blonde hair.  She eyed her up and down noticing the girl chose dark jeans with a dark blue blouse with...cupcakes on it? _Wow, that must be the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen._ Definitely a welcome change from the same short leather skirts and bras substituting as halters.  
__  
Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway  
We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room  
Hideaway  
Say You’ll never let me go  
  


Carmilla heard Mattie start to say something, but she brushed it off.  She had a date with destiny.  She felt in her bones.  She scooted herself out from the booth and began her descent across the dance floor.  She lost the blonde for a minute, but regained sight of her soon after.  _Thank goodness for the cupcake shirt._  
  
Normally, Carmilla was quite cool, calm and collected, but all of a sudden she felt her heart picking up speed.  She felt this same thing when seeing the girl for the first time yesterday.    
  
Carmilla finally approached the tiny girl and tapped her on the shoulder.  Laura turned around and had an uneasy look on her face until she realized who the hand belonged to.    
  
Laura’s face lit up at the recognition of Carmilla and her mouth opened as if to exclaim something, but nothing came out.    
  
Carmilla’s eyes lit up at the fact that clearly Laura was ecstatic to see her as well.  She opened her mouth to say something clever, but before she could get a word out, her brain became jumbled.  Should she compliment Laura on her wardrobe? Should she try one of her lines?  What should she say?  
  
“Cupcake.”  Carmilla immediately scrunched up her face.  Of all the things she could’ve said, or all the sentences she could’ve constructed, she ended up with ‘cupcake.’ _Great job, Karnstein. Idiot._  
  


Laura shook her head slightly.  “Uh, haha, what?”

 

“You…I…Cupcake, because…your shirt.” _Karnstein, you’re killing it.  Not.  
  
_ Laura blushed and looked down.  “Is this stupid? Are you making fun of me? I feel super weird, should I have not worn this? I mean, I’m not from the city and could never see myself wearing what, “ she began to look around at all of the women in the club, “WOW, what any of these girls are wearing.  I mean I’m from small-town Silas. I’m 16, I mean, this is what I wear and—“  
  
“Whoa, there Cupcake.  Slow down.” Carmilla cut her off and gave her a big grin to let her know it was okay.  “So, you really like to talk, don’t you?” Carmilla gave her a wink.  
  
“Uh, yeah sorry,” Laura said hanging her head a bit.  “I mean, that’s what brought me to the city, as you know.  The debate tournament, because, you know… _talker_.” Laura pointed at herself.    
  
“Laura, it’s okay, I’m just kidding around with you,” Carmilla said as she placed a hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder for a bit of comfort.  “I think your shirt is adorable and I would definitely notice you over all of the other girls in here.”  
  
“You would?” Laura blushed and looked at Carmilla with a look that could only be described as hopeful.  
  
“Yes.” Pure and simple.  That was all Laura needed to hear.  
  
_Say you’ll never let me go._

_************  
**Present Day**  
************  
  
_ “Carmilla, are you ready?” Will asked breaking the girl from her thoughts about that weekend from so long ago.  
  
“Uh, yeah sure, I’ve…unpacked everything.  Totally ready,” she said as she placed the shirt and comforter on her bed.  She’d figured out what she wanted to do with those later. But for now, she had a certain blonde to go stare at from afar.  She grabbed her keys and she and Will headed out the door.  
  
Just as they were exiting the front door, Lilita, caught them.  
  
“Carmilla, before you step foot outside, did you do what I asked you to do?”  For a mom who was so carefree just two years ago, she sure could lay on the authoritative tone pretty thick when she wanted.  
  
“ _Yes_ , _Mother_ , everything is unpacked and put away.” Carmilla rushed out her answer hoping to escape the inquisition.  
  
“ _And_ are you sure it’s all put away, and not lying about all over your floor?”  Lilita titled her head and crossed her arms.  
  
“ _Mother_ , I’m sure.” Carmilla let out a sigh.  
  
“That’s my glittering girl.” Lilita walked over and kissed Carmilla and Will on the head.  
  
“So, we’ll be back,” Carmilla directed at her mother.  “Do you even want to know where we’re going?”  Carmilla asked knowing that Lilita had most likely filled her quota of showing interest in the teens’ lives for the day.  _Old habits die hard I guess.   Good old Mother. Haha.  
  
_ “No, no, I’m sure you two can’t get into that much trouble in this town.  Silas is small, I’d hear about it minutes after it happened, I’m sure.  Run along, children,” Lilita said waving her hand at them.    
  
Carmilla shook her head and laughed, throwing a wink at Will.  “Did you hear that, Willy Boy, she said we can run amuck! Get into as much trouble as we want!” Carmilla grinned at her mother, knowing she was pushing the envelope.  
  
“Carmilla, _hush_.  Just go and have a good time.” Her mother watched as her two children got into the car and drove off.   
  
 Just as she was about to go back inside, she saw a Silas police car pull up in front of their mansion…make that the Sheriff’s car to be more specific.  
  
Lilita frowned, wondering why the Sheriff stopped here as the children just left and couldn’t possibly be in trouble already.  
  
She saw a man step out of the car in his sheriff’s uniform.  It was a face that looked very reminiscent of a face she wouldn’t have seen for at least 20 years.  There’s no way this could be happening right now. Well, actually that’s a lie.  She knew this was a possibility when she decided to move back.  _Time to face the past._  
  
“Good afternoon,” Lilita called out politely.  
  
“What is that nonsense?” the sheriff called out.  “Is that how you greet me after all these years,” he asked as he approached her, “like some high-falootin’ money bags at some _charity_ or _ball_ or whatever it is you privileged fill your time with?”  He lowered his eyes and furrowed his brow.   This seemed like it might be more difficult than she’d imagined.  
  
“Would you settle for a simple ‘Hi,’” she asked hoping to defuse this situation.  
  
The sheriff just simply stared at her.  He squinted a bit, chuckled and let out a big sigh.  He took off his hat and turned it around a bit in his hands.  It was an old nervous habit, she remembered.  How did she remember that after all these years?  
  
He looked up at her again.  “ _Wow_.  If it isn’t the one and only, Lily Morgan.  I mean, I knew that after the jackass passed, _may he rest in peace_ ,” he said bowing his head,” but he was a jackass nonetheless.  Well, I knew someone would be taking over the mansion, I just didn’t ever dream it’d be _you_.”  
  
She felt caught off guard, unsure of what to say.  She’d wined and dined the most elite of the elite in the city, and here she was feeling like she was small town Lily Morgan all over again.  _This damn town.  
  
_ “It’s Lilita, now.  Lilita Karnstein,” was all she could manage to say.  
  
“Yeah, uh, no,” he said shaking his head.  “Not to me, you aren’t.  No matter where you’ve been, no matter how old you are, you’ll always be Lily Morgan to me.  You know, the former best friend to Sherman Hollis.  Remember that, Lily? We _were_ best friends once, no matter how much you try to rewrite history.”  
  
They awkwardly looked around.  _So, there’s that._  
  
********************************  
TBC


End file.
